Il Faut Sauver Le Soldat Rachel
by TheFunnySanny
Summary: En 2040, le monde que nous connaissions n'existe plus. Il y a quinze ans de cela, la nature s'est révoltée, détruisant les villes,s'attaquant au Hommes. Le monde a bien changé et ne reste que de la population que des camps éparpillés un peu partout en Amérique. Le temps passe et la Famine devient un problème. Rachel Berry disparait lors d'une mission. Il faut donc aller la sauver.
1. Prologue

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la semaine.  
****Le prologue est court mais ce n'est qu'une introduction pour expliquer un peu dans quel contexte va se passer l'histoire.**_**  
**_**Bonne lecture et review s'il vous plait :)**

* * *

**_Il Faut Sauver le Soldat Rachel._**

**_Prologue :_**

_En 2040, le monde que nous connaissions n'existe plus. Il y a quinze ans de cela, un scientifique du nom de Vladimir Kojkov avait trouvé un remède contre la pollution et la destruction de ce qui restait de la Terre. Un brillant scientifique, connu dans le monde entier mais un scientifique trop prétentieux qui avançait trop vite. Les problèmes commencèrent en France, l'antidote agissait comme un virus qui s'en prit aux animaux ainsi qu'aux végétaux. La nature s'était révoltée si on peut utiliser ce terme. Les racines déchiraient le sol, trouaient les constructions, détruisaient tout ce qui n'était pas naturel. Les ronces et autres plantes indésirables poussèrent sur les routes, sur les habitations. Nous n'avions jamais vu ça auparavant et nous savions pas quoi faire face à cette menace. Après que l'Homme est subi les attaques, que nous qualifions aujourd'hui de végétales, vint les animaux. Leurs morsures étaient mortelles, vous faisant mourir à petit feu, laissant le venin vous pourrir le corps de l'intérieur. Ce fut un massacre, en moins d'une quinzaine de jours, la France n'était plus. __Les autres pays ont bien essayé de se défendre mais cette menace se répandait comme la peste, invisible mais dangereuse et mortelle. Nous n'étions à l'abri nulle part, il n'y avait pas d'issu, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer tout cela. Que pouvait bien faire un môme de cinq ans seulement ? _

_L'Amérique fut touchée, d'abord la cote Est puis celle de L'Ouest. Mon père et le reste des soldats avaient été envoyés pour lutter contre cette chose. Il n'est jamais revenu et ma mère n'a pas pu le supporter. Elle s'est fait mordre par notre chien. J'ai dû supporter ses hurlements pendant deux longues journées. _

_A quoi bon raconter tous les massacres et horreurs auxquels j'ai assisté ? Il n'y a rien de glorieux là dedans. _

_De nos jours, ne reste plus que de la civilisation humaine des camps placés un peu partout sur le continent, je suis dans celui de Yosemite, celui du nord. Les autorités les ont créés quelques mois après cette catastrophe. Les autorités… Quel drôle de mot. Il n'y a plus de gouvernement, plus d'autorités, tout ça est passé à la trappe. Il y a bien des soldats comme il y a des bandits, brigands. Ces connards… A croire que ce foutu virus ne leur a pas suffit. _

_En ce début d'année 2040, nous n'avons plus rien de bon à se mettre sous la dent, pas de réponse des autres camps. Il faut dire que la révolte des militaires a été un coup dur pour tout le monde. J'aimerais bien bouger vers l'Est mais Yosemite est devenue une vraie Jungle. J'en ai fait l'expérience en envoyant deux de mes hommes. Quinn Fabray et Rachel Berry. Deux filles très compétentes et qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, deux de mes véritables amies. Je leur avais donné un mois pour fouiller le camp Sud à la recherche de nourriture. __Trois semaines sont passées et seule Quinn est revenue, dans un sale état. Multiples fractures, perte de mémoire. Nous avons dû la plonger dans le coma. __Avant de sombrer, elle nous a dit que Rachel avait été enlevée et je me suis sentie mal à l'aise. Perdre un de tes hommes, je peux te dire que ça fait mal… Mais en tant que Générale du camp, je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de le dire aux autres. On lance la mission :_

_Il faut Sauver le soldat Rachel._

_03/01/2040. _

_Générale Santana Lopez._

* * *

**Je mettrais assez rapidement la suite, elle sera plus longue que le Prologue. A la prochaine!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Traque

**Suite rapide mais je préfère la poster maintenant vu que le Prologue était assez court.**

* * *

**_Chapitre Un : Traqué._**

Il courait depuis des heures, les poumons en feu, les muscles hurlant de fatigue, les genoux en sang, la vue brouillée par la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Des hurlements bestiaux résonnaient derrière lui, on n'entendait que ça. Il jeta des regards affolés tout autour de lui, cherchant un abri. Mais à part des arbres et quelques ruines d'anciens campements, il n'y avait rien.

Il trébucha et tomba, son menton heurtant violement le sol, il était sonné mais son regard ne lâchait pas pour autant la ronce qui venait de s'enrouler autour de son pied, il se releva difficilement et essaya d'arracher les piques qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans sa cheville, la douleur était atroce mais il ne pouvait pas hurler, s'il le faisait d'autres bêtes lui sauteraient dessus et ça serait la fin. Il réussit à se dégager et jeta un coup d'œil apeuré aux loups qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter de courir, pas avant d'avoir trouvé un abri. On ne devait jamais s'arrêter sans être sur de pouvoir se cacher car même si vous pensiez être sain et sauf derrière un arbre ou dans une grotte, les plantes pourraient bien vous tuer dans votre sommeil. La nature prenait sa revanche sur les Hommes.

Il s'engagea dans ce qu'il restait d'une route, le macadam était craquelé, en morceaux, les racines avaient tout détruit sur leur passage.  
Son attention fut attirée par un nouveau campement un peu plus au nord, il pouvait distinguer quelques chalets en mauvais états mais son regard s'arrêta sur une bâtisse un peu plus loin qu'y semblait intacte et qui pourrait être un très bon refuge. Il n'avait plus le choix, s'il continuait à courir, il n'allait pas tarder à cracher ses poumons et tomber dans les griffes des loups. Il changea de direction, se précipitant vers son seul espoir.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du chalet, miraculeusement intact, avant de défoncer la porte qui ne tenait presque plus sur ses gonds, elle céda facilement et il s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il remit du mieux qu'il put l'immense planche de bois avant de tirer un placard vide contre celle-ci. Il soupira et essaya de respirer mais son souffle était court et il n'y arrivait pas.

Il s'appuya contre ses genoux, bouche entrouverte, il réprima une grimace avant de cracher de la bile. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis deux jours, il ne restait rien dans son estomac et la fatigue se faisait sentir de jour en jour. Il se redressa, se retournant, levant la tête vers le plafond encore intact et les murs, à part quelques fissures, qui semblaient en bon état. Cette simple pièce était son salut.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en bois et fixa son pantalon de treillis militaire taché de sang et de boue, ses genoux étaient écorchés vifs et commençaient à s'infectés. Il fixa sa botte, détruite par les ronces, sa cheville n'était pas belle à voir. Il retira son t-shirt et en arracha des grandes bandes. Si seulement, il pouvait avoir un peu d'eau. Son regard se posa sur la porte juste en face de lui et il se risqua à l'ouvrir. Prudent, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Une simple salle de bain peu spacieuse, un lavabo crasseux, un semblant de baignoire avec un rideau de douche, des toilettes détruites avec une pousse d'arbre à l'intérieur.

Sa main se posa directement sur le robinet et un mince filet d'eau s'en échappa. C'était rare de voir des canalisations encore intactes, les racines les avaient toutes détruites, enfin presque toutes à en juger par l'état de celle-là.

Il mouilla les bandes de tissus et nettoya ses nombreuses plaies, il en profita pour nettoyer son visage et boire quelques gorgées malgré le goût terreux de l'eau. Il arracha deux nouvelles bandes avant de les enrouler, bien serrées autour de ses genoux. Il se redressa, fixant son reflet dans le miroir. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bleus presque gris reflétant la peur et la froideur, une barbe naissante lui mangeait les joues, une cicatrice lui barrait le nez. Il soupira avant d'enfiler ce qu'il lui rester de t-shirt. Ses plaques militaires étaient gelées contre son torse. Il s'étira et se raidit en entendant un grognement familier.

Il tourna, sans un bruit, sa tête vers le rideau de douche et recula le plus discrètement possible vers l'autre pièce mais ses efforts furent vint. Un chien aussi grand et imposant qu'un loup surgit devant lui, babines retroussées, la bave coulant le long de sa mâchoire, poils hérissés, cotes seyantes à cause de la faim.

Il n'avait aucune chance face à cette bête, il fit rapidement demi-tour et se mit à courir mais le chien le rattrapa et le griffa au niveau du talon. Il se retourna et marcha à reculons, menaçant l'animal avec le reste d'un cendrier. Soudain, il sentit la paroi glaciale de la baie vitrée dans son dos et il déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait plus aucune chance. Les muscles de la bête se contractèrent, elle était prête à bondir.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, il n'eut le temps que de protéger son visage de son bras, les crocs s'enfonçant dans sa chair, touchant l'os. Il hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, le choc fut si violent que le verre derrière lui se brisa et il bascula dans le vide, entrainant le chien dans sa chute. Le choc fut brutal et il sentit ses cotes se brisaient sous l'impact. Avec la force d'un condamné, il bloqua du mieux qu'il put les mâchoires de la bête qui claquaient à quelques centimètres de sa gorge.

Cela parut durer une éternité quand un bruit résonna dans la forêt. L'animal s'affaissa dans un glapissement et il ferma les yeux, se disant qu'il n'avait quelques minutes de répits avant que le venin ne le fasse hurler à la mort. Il entendit des bruits de pas, rapides, légers. Il reconnaissait celui des soldats. Il entrouvrit les yeux et distingua une silhouette féminine au dessus de lui. Il toussa alors qu'elle cherchait son pouls.

-Puckerman ! Surveille les environs ! Evans ramène toi, il me faut les premiers soins !

Il sentit une main sur son front et il leva la sienne vers le visage à contre jour. La silhouette la prit dans la sienne et la serra fort.

-Ton matricule ?

-Gilbert Eliott, Sous-lieutenant du camp Sud de Yosemite.

_Eliott Gilbert est un sous-lieutenant du camp Sud. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il est réussi à arriver jusqu'ici sans nourriture et sans armes. Il a du cran et beaucoup de courage. Heureusement que mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés à tant. C'est Chang qui nous a informés qu'il y avait du grabuge à quelques mètres du camp. Foutue nature, elle ne nous foutra jamais la paix. _

_J'aimerais bien interroger ce gars-là mais Evans s'occupe de lui, il doit extraire le reste du venin qui s'étend dans son organisme. Je me demande s'il va s'en sortir, vu ses plaies et ses deux cotes cassées. Mieux vaut qu'il reste en vie, Evans est le meilleur médecin que j'ai pu recruter, une petite merveille que m'avait dit Blaine. Tu parles, ce con n'a même pas réussi à rester en vie. Blaine Anderson et Finn Hudson, deux bonnes recrues, pas méchantes mais dépourvues de l'esprit de survie. Ils se sont fait tuer en essayant de défendre des réfugiés. C'était pas beau à voir, j'ai eu du mal à reconnaitre Anderson, visage déchiqueté mais Finn, je n'ai pas eu de problèmes, il suffisait de voir son corps. Un vrai géant._

_Je préfère ne pas m'éterniser sur le sujet. Si ce Gilbert vient bien du camp Sud, il faut absolument que je l'interroge. Il faut que j'obtienne des informations sur Berry et au plus vite, et j'espère vraiment qu'il sait quelque chose… Sinon nous devrons partir de rien et souvent, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. Et j'ai promis à Quinn de sauver sa fiancée._

_04/01/2040_

_Générale Santana Lopez._

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous ai plu, Review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: Le sous-Lieutenant Gilbert

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre deux! Un peu court, je trouve. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long.**

**Avalon Callahan: **_Je ne pouvais pas imaginer Santana autrement qu'en Général! Pour les couples, je ne change pas mes habitudes et donc je te réponds Faberry, Brittana, Kyder et Kurtbastian._

**Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez un petit commentaires en passant :)**

* * *

**_Chapitre Deux : Le Sous-lieutenant Gilbert._**

Eliott se réveilla deux jours plus tard, il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux à cause des rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Et puis, ces membres étaient engourdis, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de grimacer en bougeant un bras ou bien une jambe. Il ne se souvenait que de l'attaque du chien dans le chalet et tout ce qui s'était passé avant mais il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il se trouvait dans ce lit, dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé qui vous piquait les yeux.

-Ne bougez pas, vous risquez d'aggraver votre cas et si j'étais vous, j'éviterais.

Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, ignorant la douleur. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait devant un bureau, plutôt baraqué,il se tenait droit dans une blouse blanche,Eliott pouvait discerner le gilet par balles juste en dessous. Il était blond, cheveux courts.

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Sam Evans, médecin et soldat du camp Nord de Yosemite. C'est grâce à moi que vous êtes en vie mon vieux.

-Le… Le camp Nord ?

Il fronça les sourcils avant de porter sa main vers sa poitrine, il ne sentait plus la froideur de ses plaques militaires. On les lui avait pris, ce n'était pas bon signe. Personne ne volait les plaques à part les bandits et brigands.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était au camp Nord. Celui-ci était à des kilomètres du camp Sud. Il fallait à peu près une bonne semaine pour une troupe mais pour un seul soldat on pouvait compter quatre, cinq jours. Il n'était en fuite que depuis trois jours et il avait perdu ses hommes dès le premier jour, il avait passé des heures à essayer de les retrouver. Il avait réussi mais restait déjà de ses soldats, des lambeaux de chair et des os. La meute de loup lui était tombée dessus et il avait été traqué pendant deux jours entiers.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Très mal.

-Ca c'est le venin même après l'avoir drainé, il continue à faire effet sur votre organisme. Vous vous sentirez mieux dans quelques heures.

-Merci de m'avoir sorti de là.

-De rien mon vieux mais faudra pas oublier de remercier le Général.

-Le Général ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, nous sommes l'un des derniers campements à avoir notre Général en vie et je peux vous dire qu'on en est fier ! Le Général Santana Lopez, fille d'Eduardo Lopez, un pauvre gars mort lors de la mutation des plantes.

Sam s'empara d'une seringue qu'il stérilisa avant de prendre un flacon posé juste à coté de lui. Le liquide à l'intérieur était d'un rouge vif. Il s'approcha d'Eliott, seringue dans la main. Le blessé déglutit difficilement avant de fermer les yeux. Malgré le fait qu'il soit Sous-lieutenant, il avait toujours eu une peur monstre des seringues. Il grimaça en sentant l'aiguille transperçait sa peau.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'injectez ?

-Une petite invention de mon cru, ça va vous permettre de rester éveillé pendant votre petite discussion avec le Général.

-Pourquoi veut-elle me voir ?

-Vous apparaissez comme par magie à coté de notre camp, vous êtes du camp Sud, Sous-lieutenant en plus de ça et nous vous avons sauvé la vie. Je pense que vous vous doutez bien que nous voulons des réponses.

-Mais…

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux soldats en uniforme, mitrailleuse dans les mains. Ils avaient l'air sévère mais ils saluèrent Sam avec un grand sourire alors qu'une fille apparut à son tour. Elle portait un t-shirt noir avec un pantalon de treillis militaires et des rangers assez vieilles. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de jais, ils tombaient sur ses épaules. Mais Eliott était fasciné par ses yeux d'un noir presque marron froids et autoritaires.

Sam Evans se mit brusquement au garde à vous mais elle lui fit un geste de la main et il reprit son air nonchalant. Elle s'approcha du lit du blessé et se saisit de la chaise juste à coté. Elle s'installa, mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-Bonjour Sous-lieutenant Gilbert. Bien dormi ?

-Oui Général Lopez, je pense que je vous dois la vie.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Vous avez une dette envers moi et mes hommes.

-Votre médecin de camp m'a dit que vous aviez des questions à me poser.

La Latina jeta un méchant regard au soldat Evans qui haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers les armoires de médicaments. Apparemment, ce gars-là n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Exact, j'en ai plusieurs en effet mais d'abord je vous rends ceci.

Elle posa des plaques militaires sur le bord du lit et Eliott les reconnut immédiatement, c'était les siennes. Santana avait sans doute dû les prendre pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

-C'est rare d'avoir un Sous-lieutenant de cet âge-là. Dix-huit, c'est plutôt jeune.

-Et vous ? Vous non plus vous ne semblez pas très âgée.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Général qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Vous êtes observateur ! Je viens d'avoir vingt ans, c'est déjà pas mal d'avoir survécu jusqu'à cet âge-là. Mais passons aux questions vous voulez bien ?

-Je ne peux pas refuser de toute façon.

-Bonne réponse. Où sont vos hommes ?

-Morts, dévorés par une meute de loups, je n'ai rien pu faire.

-Désolée, je sais que c'est dur de perdre des soldats. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez hors de votre camp ?

-On nous avait informés de mouvements de brigands autour du camp, à quelques kilomètres. J'ai eu la charge de massacrer leur troupe mais on n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à eux.

Santana fronça les sourcils, soudainement soucieuse. Des brigands près du camp Sud? Quinn et Rachel étaient parties dans cette direction avant de se faire agresser. Elle se redressa et reprit son air sérieux.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous partis ?

-Trois jours, on nous avait donné deux semaines avant de revenir au campement.

-Et les brigands, saviez-vous où ils étaient précisément ?

-D'après mes supérieurs, ils se déplaçaient vers le Sud.

-Mais il n'y a plus rien là-bas, la guerre a tout détruit.

-Nous n'en savions pas plus.

-Bien… Merci Sous-lieutenant, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Je reviendrais vous voir plus tard.

Elle se leva de sa chaise avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Evans qui hocha la tête avant de fixer son regard sur Eliott dont la tête commençait à tourner. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Aller Puckerman et Lynn, on s'en va.

-Salut Evans ! dirent-ils en même temps avant de partir à la suite de leur Général.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le blessé s'empara de ses plaques et les serra fort contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux sous la fatigue. Le sommeil le prit et les cauchemars l'assaillirent. Ses Hommes le hantaient même dans ses rêves.

* * *

_Bien, grâce à Gilbert je sais où ils sont et où ils vont. Vers le Sud. Je me donne une semaine pour tout préparer, il me faut une équipe, des provisions et un plan. Je ne peux pas traîner. __T'inquiète pas Quinn, je te ramènerais Rachel vivante. Promesse de Lopez, t'aurais fait la même chose pour Brittany._

_Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose à Brittany. Non, je pense que ça peut attendre..._

_06/01/2040_

_Générale Santana Lopez._


	4. Chapter 3: Le Lieutenant Quinn Fabray

**Me revoilà avec le Chapitre Trois où l'on en apprendrera un peu plus sur Santana et ses Hommes. Mais aussi sur Rachel et Quinn.  
En esperant que ce Chapitre vous plaira! **

**Eh Bonne Lecture! Et un petit commentaire au passage! ;)**

* * *

**_Chapitre Trois : Le Lieutenant Quinn Fabray._**

Santana courait à en perdre haleine, les branches traçant des traits rouges sur sa peau et son visage mais elle ne se souciait pas de ça. Ses pas étaient souples, silencieux comme on lui avait appris à le faire. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer. Les coups de feu furent plus fréquents et surtout plus proches ainsi que les cris, elle resserra sa prise sur son arme, prête à une éventuelle attaque. Elle baissa les yeux vers les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol, des tâches de sang s'y discernaient. Elle prit soudainement peur et se mit en jouc, son doigt ne lâchant pas la détente. On n'avait qu'une chance et il ne fallait pas la louper. Elle était attentive au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, il ne fallait ignorer aucun détail car tout était important quand on traînait dans la forêt. Les traces de sang étaient plus sombres et plus fréquentes ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Les coups de feu avaient cessé, signifiant soit qu'ils avaient gagné soit qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle se mit à courir à petites foulées, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. Elle reconnut une clairière où se trouvaient les plus grands arbres, elle leva les yeux vers eux puis fixa les troncs maculés de sang. Elle avait peur de voir ce qu'il se trouvait au centre de cette clairière, là où les feuilles étaient maculées de tâches rouge sombre. Elle remarqua les corps inanimés des loups puis deux cadavres d'hommes. Les pas de Santana furent lents et hésitants.

Le premier corps était méconnaissable, les vêtements étaient en lambeaux, les bras, les jambes, le torse lézardés de plaies béantes et sanguinolentes, elle réprima un haut le cœur en voyant ce qu'il restait du visage. Presque rien à part un trou béant, la chair mordue, en lambeaux, on pouvait même discerner le crâne. Elle ne put supporter plus et vomit ce qu'il lui restait de son déjeuner. Perdre ses Hommes était une étape difficile et elle le savait mais pour elle, c'était la première fois et c'était toujours le moment le plus dur. Elle se pencha sur le corps mutilé et arracha les plaques du cou brisé.

_Commandant Blaine Anderson, Camp Nord de Yosemite._

Elle ne pouvait croire que le cadavre sous ses yeux était celui de son commandant, elle ne pouvait pas oublier son visage souriant et ses commentaires qui faisaient rire tout le monde. Et comment allait-elle annoncer cela à Kurt ? Ca faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Blaine lui avait promis de revenir au camp...

Le moment le plus dur, fut de regarder le second corps. Elle n'eut pas de mal à le reconnaitre. Grande stature, cheveux bruns coupés en brosse, bandana autour du bras droit._ Son _bandana qu'elle lui avait offert pour lui montrer son respect pour lui sans oublier son amitié. Elle se laissa tomber à coté du cadavre et ne fit rien pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse mutilé et baissa la tête, secouée de sanglots. Son regard se tourna vers ses yeux vides, vitreux. Elle les ferma avant que sa main ne glisse jusqu'à ses plaques et les arracha avant de les cacher dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il y était noté.

_Sous-Général Finn Hudson, Camp Nord de Yosemite. _

Elle avait échouée, elle avait perdu de deux ses Hommes et son meilleur ami.

Santana se réveilla brusquement, les mains tremblantes, le souffle court. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le corps en face d'elle, ses doigts éraflèrent le dos de celle qui dormait encore à ses cotés. Elle se redressa sur un coude et embrassa délicatement l'épaule qui s'offrait à elle. Il eut un gémissement puis il eut un murmure:

-San…Encore ton cauchemar ?

-Britt si on pouvait éviter de parler de ça.

La blonde se retourna vers elle et lui fit face, son regard d'un bleu électrique se plongeant dans celui ténébreux de sa compagne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent alors qu'elles s'échangeaient un sourire.

-Alors mon Général, prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

Santana rit doucement avant de soupirer et de prendre la main de Brittany dans la sienne, jouant avec sa bague de fiançailles.

Elle fixait toujours cet anneau d'argent au diamant usé mais qui brillait encore de mille feux. Souvent, elle se trouvait ridicule d'avoir osé la demander en mariage. Ca ne servait plus à rien dans ce monde mais elle avait bien vu l'envie de Brittany à vouloir porter une bague qui la maintiendrait à sa petite amie. Elle avait d'abord hésité, ce disant qu'un tel engagement était dur à porter quand on demande quelqu'un en mariage, il ne fallait pas partir pour ne jamais revenir. Elle s'était posé tant de questions à se juger et Quinn était venue la voir, lui annonçant qu'elle allait faire sa demande à Rachel. Santana lui avait demandé pourquoi. Elle lui avait simplement répondu que quand on aimait quelqu'un, on était prêt à tout pour ne pouvait pas vivre sans la brunette et voulait être sûre de l'avoir à jamais à ses côtés.

Ainsi donc cette bague avait beaucoup plus d'importance que ce que croyait Santana.

Et puis un soir, alors que Quinn avait fait sa demande à Rachel et que la fête battait son plein, Santana avait pris Brittany à l'écart et lui avait promis de toujours être là et de revenir vivante si un jour, elle devait partir en mission. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle et lui avait timidement demandé de l'épouser. Elle avait crié sa réponse et avait sauté dans ses bras en pleurs. Depuis, La Latina n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle.

Elle prit sa blonde dans ses bras, posant son menton au creux de son épaule.

-Je pense que je vais aller voir Quinn

Brittany se crispa avant de murmurer :

-Tu es sûre ?

-J'ai besoin d'aller la voir, je n'y suis pas allé depuis une semaine.

-Sam t'as pourtant déconseillé.

-Je suis sa supérieure, il peut aller se faire foutre.

-San !

La blonde se détacha subitement d'elle, lui lançant un regard menaçant alors que la brune s'échappa du lit, attrapant son éternel débardeur noir et son pantalon de treillis. Elle les enfila rapidement, ne pouvant chasser son cauchemar de son esprit. Brittany crut être en faute car elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face, lui tendant son arme de service et ses rangers. Santana la remercia du regard avant de l'embrasser tendrement puis elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de finir de s'habiller.

-Tu peux prendre ma place pour le début de l'entrainement ?

-Pas de problèmes, en tant que Lieutenant général, je suis obligée de le faire pendant ton absence.

-Tu es vraiment une perle rare Britt-Britt.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

-Tu as tout compris.

Elle s'empara de ses mitaines et sortit du bâtiment en préfabriqué. Elle les enfila tout en pensant à Brittany et l'impact qu'elle avait sur elle. Sans sa fiancée, elle n'arriverait plus à sortir de son rôle de Général, trop d'horreurs, l'avaientt rendues ainsi, la mort de Finn avait été le déclencheur. Elle n'avait jamais plus été la même, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'elle ne lâchait plus son bandana fétiche qu'elle nouait à son bras. Brittany était son salut, sa seule lumière dans ce monde de merde et si elle venait à mourir, elle n'hésiterait pas longtemps à appuyer sur la détente, se foutant bien de ses Hommes.

Elle salua quelques soldats qui passaient près d'elle, ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans le camp, on ne comptait que Vingt soldats mais des Hommes efficaces. Elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui conduisait vers le bâtiment médical. Elle respira un grand coup avant de presser le pas et d'ouvrir la porte. Elle s'engouffra dans le Hall, il y régnait une odeur qu'elle connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Elle avait passé trois semaines dans une salle, allongée dans un lit, croyant mourir à cause du venin. Ce bâtiment ne lui rappelait aucun bon souvenir. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau tout au fond de la salle et s'appuya sur le comptoir, attendant bien sagement qu'une personne se manifeste. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle voulait voir Quinn, elle n'aimait pas la voir dans son lit, endormie.

-Mon Général ! Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !

-Ne te fous pas de moi Evans.

-T'es pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression.

-Je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur le jour de l'entrainement.

-Eh bien, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-T'aurais pas un truc à manger ?

-Si viens, suis-moi.

Il lui fit un rapide geste de la main avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers l'ancien self. Il y a quelques années de ça, on pouvait compter un bon nombre de médecins ici, dans le camp Nord mais aujourd'hui, on n'en comptait plus que deux. Sam Evans et Mercedes Jones.

Santana jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre qu'elle avait visité hier, le lit était vide. Le sous-lieutenant avait disparu.

-Où est notre invité ?

-Il se sentait beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, je lui ai donné la permission de faire un tour mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Weston se charge de le surveiller.

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur de la grande salle, presque vide à part deux chaises et une grande table. Les autres chaises et les autres tables avaient été réquisitionnées pour aménager d'autres tentes. Sam se mit à fouiller les placards, remplis de boîte de conserve et en lança une à Santana qui la rattrapa au vol. Il lui sortit une fourchette et l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. Elle ouvrit la boîte assez rapidement et haussa un sourcil en fixant son contenu. Du maïs, génial. Elle ne fit pas la difficile pour autant et commença à manger. Evans la regardait faire, se passant une main dans les cheveux qui cachait une petite cicatrice sur son front. Il parait qu'il se l'était faite en devenant médecin, un patient fou l'avait agressé avec un scalpel avant de s'entailler les veines avec. Santana avait toujours trouvé cette histoire sordide.

-Bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste Santana ?

-Je veux voir Quinn.

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur la table.

-Je t'ai pourtant déconseillé d'aller la voir.

-Je suis encore ton supérieur Evans, je peux donc te donner des ordres.

-Ne te brusque pas, déconseiller ne veut pas dire interdire.

-Bien mettons-nous en route alors.

-Et ton maïs ?

-Je le garde pour ce midi.

Il sourit, d'un sourire en coin avant de se lever et de sortir un paquet transparent de sa poche. Il s'approcha de Santana et lui tendit, elle le prit sans broncher mais elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-C'est pour Brittany, j'ai réussi à créer des bonbons pour elle, Mercedes les a gouté, elle les trouve délicieux.

-Bien je les lui donnerais, elle sera surement contente.

Le ton de la Latina c'était brusquement durci et son visage était redevenu sérieux. Elle était au courant de l'attirance de Sam pour sa fiancée et elle savait que la blonde ne restait pas indifférente. Après tout même si la brune n'était pas attirée par les hommes, elle ne pouvait nier qu'Evans était plutôt joli garçon et qu'il avait tout pour plaire.

- Bon viens je t'emmène voir Quinn.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et elle s'y engouffra, jetant un regard inquiet au corps allongé sous les draps. Sa peau était pâle, trop même. Les bandages étaient nombreux sur ses bras, son cou et sa poitrine. Un masque à oxygène lui masquait la moitié du visage. Elle se rapprocha doucement et toucha du bout des doigts ses cheveux blonds. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux bouger sous les paupières.

-Elle se remise à rêver, expliqua Sam, c'est plutôt bon signe.

-Et ses blessures ?

-Elles guérissent vite, on a drainé pas mal de venin mais il en reste dans son organisme.

Santana se retourna soudainement vers lui, ses yeux reflétant son inquiétude.

-Il n'en reste pas assez pour qu'il puisse agir, son organisme le chassera lui-même.

Elle soupira avant de murmurer :

-Heureusement, je ne pourrais pas supporter la mort d'un de mes Hommes. On ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Santana, c'est Quinn, c'est plus qu'un soldat pour toi.

-Tais-toi.

-Tu as agis de la même façon avec Finn, disant qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre deux soldats d'un coup. On aimait Finn nous aussi, comme toi tu l'aimais aussi.

-FERME-LA !

Elle avait hurlé, tournant son regard empli de colère vers lui, son regard empli de larmes de rage et de culpabilité. Sam sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'à cette vue. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il savait que Santana avait un cœur, à quel point elle avait souffert en ramenant le corps inanimé de Finn, l'impuissance quand on l'avait enterré. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le cadavre de ses Hommes. Même si le Général Lopez semblait froid et implacable, elle était comme tous les êtres humains, fragile à l'intérieur.

La Latina se retourna vers Quinn et pris une de ses mains dans la sienne, la serrant fort avant d'ordonner, d'une voix qui se brisa :

-Fous le camp.

Il obéit, se taisant et fermant la porte derrière lui. Mercedes était là, le fixant sans rien dire.

Il lui répondit par un geste de la main qui lui disait de s'en aller le plus vite possible. Personne ne devait savoir que Santana avait craqué, cela pourrait affecter les Hommes, raviver d'horribles souvenirs.

-Eh Quinn, c'est moi San. J'ai appris quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à retrouver Rachel.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponses de la part de son amie. Mais elle avait besoin de lui parler, ou bien de parler tout court. Avant que Quinn ne s'en aille en mission, elle était celle qui était toujours à l'écoute de sa supérieure, un peu comme une sœur, comme une confidente. Et maintenant, la brune ressentait comme un grand vide, c'était dur de rester inexpressif face à ces Hommes qui demandent sans cesse des nouvelles de leur Lieutenant.

-Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à partir pour aller la chercher parce que même si je me foutais bien de vous quand vous parliez de mariage, j'aimerais bien y assister parce que les moments de bonheur dans ce monde de merde, c'est rare. Et puis je sais que Rachel et toi, c'est comme Brittany et moi, on ne peut pas vivre l'une sans l'autre.

Elle ne lâchait pas la blonde du regard, essuyant ses larmes et respirant un grand coup pour se calmer. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de sourire tristement. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit de cloche qui annonçait la venue des nouvelles recrues. Santana soupira avant de se lever et de sortir une boussole de sa poche. Elle l'ouvrit et la posa dans le creux de la main de Quinn avant d'embrasser son front, la regardant une dernière fois avant de s'en aller sans un mot.

Sur le couvercle de la boussole était gravée une inscription. Cette boussole qui appartenait Rachel, cette boussole qu'elle avait donnée à Santana lui jurant de revenir pour la récupérer. Cette boussole que Santana avait ouverte et qu'elle avait jugée bon de ne pas la garder.

_Please, Save Quinn._


	5. Chapter 4: Nouvelles Recrues

**Me revoilà pour le Chapitre Quatre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Plus de reviews depuis deux jours, c'est dommage, je ne peux prendre compte de vos avis :(. Mais je suis gentille quand même et je vous poste la suite en espérant que vous laisserez un Review pour me faire plaisir parce que ça fait toujours plaisir!**

* * *

_**Chapitre Quatre : Nouvelles recrues.**_

Santana sortit du bâtiment en soupirant, se recoiffant rapidement. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle avant de remettre son étui de 9mm en place, elle n'arrêtait pas de frotter contres son bras, ce qui la dérangeait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller au camp d'entrainement, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles recrues depuis des lustres mais elle devait être présente pour ses Hommes qui se battaient toujours à ses côtés malgré la révolte militaire. Elle était fière d'eux et le montraient à chaque instant. Elle quitta le chemin en macadam qui tenait encore malgré les fissures et s'engagea dans le chemin boueux qui menait au terrain d'entrainement. Elle reprit son air sérieux et avança bras croisés, observant ses soldats qui tiraient sur des cibles en métal. Etrangement, malgré la mutation des plantes, il restait bon nombre de chargeurs et d'armes à feu, chaque soldat pouvait en utiliser comme bon lui cibler, il n'était pas en pénurie ais c'était autre chose pour la nourriture.

Elle sourit en voyant Kitty et Marley s'entrainer au parcours du combattant, elles étaient douées pour se camoufler et pour tuer sans un bruit. De précieux atouts. La Latina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le soldat Rose se peindre des peintures militaires sur le visage en signe de victoire alors que Wilde lui fit un croche pied et claqua dans ses mains avant de partir en courant. De l'autre côté, on pouvait voir Lynn et Hummel s'entrainer aux tirs sur cible, ils étaient souvent en compétition. Et enfin, elle s'arrêta devant ce que les autres appelaient l'arène. Un bloc de macadam, entouré de cordes tel un ring de catch où s'enchainaient les combats à mains nues. Noah Puckerman était le roi de cette pratique, personne ne pouvait le battre sauf Son Général.

-Mon Général ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter !

-Repos Weston, j'avais une affaire urgente. Les nouvelles ?

-Les Hommes sont motivés, Wilde et Rose ont battu leur record sur le parcours, Lynn a réussi à atteindre sa cible à plus de trente mètres, Hummel a réussi un tir en pleine tête à vingt mètres, Chang se charge de créer les bombes à clous et les cocktails Molotov mais je lui ai défendu de créer des fumigènes, on va être en manque de farine. Ah et nous avons une nouvelle recrue.

-Ah ? Le Sous-lieutenant Gilbert peut être ?

-Non, il s'appelle Jake mon général.

Santana tourna son regard vers le banc situé sous le porche des vestiaires où se réunissaient auparavant les nouvelles recrues. Il y avait bien un jeune homme, grand, peau métisse, cheveux frisés coupés court, il semblait en bonne condition physique. Elle tendit la main vers le Capitaine Weston qui lui donna son dossier. Elle le lut d'une traite et fronça les sourcils.

-Pas de nom de famille ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Bien, s'il veut jouer au rebelle et je vais lui foutre des claques. Merci Weston par contre…

-Mon Général ?

-Où est Gilbert ?

-Il est au stand de tir Mon Général.

-Dite lui de venir me rejoindre, rapidement.

-Bien Mon Général.

Il partit après avoir claqué les talons et elle le regarda faire avec un sourire. Un bon fils de soldat, éduqué comme tel. Une recrue de choix, elle n'était pas déçue de l'avoir pris dans son équipe. Elle glissa le dossier sous son bras et soupira en fixant Jake. Elle n'allait pas le laisser jouer au malin et s'il tentait de le faire, un bon coup bien placé l'en dissuaderait rapidement. Elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle et elle jeta un regard à son sous-lieutenant qui lui souriait. Il avait une trace de sang sous la joue et elle prit un certain temps à trouver la griffe qui lui barrait la joue, il était maculé de boue.

-Puckerman ?

-Je t'accompagne pour la nouvelle recrue.

-Je me fous bien de ça, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

-Oh ça ! Rien de grave juste Smythe qui a parié la moitié d'une boite de conserve qu'il arrivait à me battre hors du l'arène.

-Et il t'a griffé ?

-Non ça c'est Kurt quand il a vu que son choupinet avait un œil au beurre noir. Il m'a griffé comme une petite bête sauvage.

-Eh bien, heureusement que vous êtes censés montrer le bon exemple. Va te nettoyer la figure en vitesse, hors de question que tu viennes avec moi dans cet état.

-Tout de suite, mon Général.

Il courut vers l'arène, s'emparant d'un chiffon et se débarbouilla la figure avant de lancer le tissu crasseux sur la tête de Tina qui cria sous la surprise. Il revint vers Santana qui l'avait regardé faire, sourcils froncés. Elle ne dit rien et se remit en route, son sous-lieutenant à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent face à la nouvelle recrue qui se leva, bras croisés.

_Ça commence fort_, pensa la Latina.

C'était un jeune homme pas plus âgé que dix-huit ans, grand et bien bâti, il était métisse avec surement des origines afro-américaines, des yeux marrons empli d'arrogance, des cheveux coupés très court. Il avait un tatouage de l'étoile de David sur le bras. Santana lui fit face, plongeant son regard autoritaire dans le sien, elle croisa les bras.

-Alors Jake, on joue au rebelle ? C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de le savoir ? C'est inutile.

-Ça permet de rendre ton cadavre à ta famille au cas où tu crèverais en mission, insolent.

-Cherche pas, je le dirais pas.

-Tu t'amuses à jouer au con ? Ça marche pas sur moi, les gars dans ton genre ne me font pas peur.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle le frappa dans le genou sans remords, il trébucha et se redressa, un méchant sourire sur le visage.

-Laisse tomber, c'est mon frère. Grogna Puck

-Pardon ? Ton frère ?

-Enfin mon demi-frère, sa mère est une trainée.

Jake essaya de frapper Puck qui se déroba sur le côté et lui fit une clé de bras avant de le remettre face à son Général.

-Et tu ne crois pas qu'un seul Puckernam suffit ? J'en ai pas besoin de deux.

-Il a travaillé dur.

-Rien à faire, il n'a pas le sens du respect, et il n'a même pas l'air intelligent. C'est toi tout craché. Aussi con et baraqué que toi.

Elle remarqua les phalanges blanchies de la recrue qui se retenait d'agir, elle eut un sourire narquois avant de continuer :

-Et ça ferait une bouche en plus à nourrir et je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais le fils d'une trainée comme soldat, surtout un gars qui s'amuse à se foutre de ses supérieurs. Je ne veux pas d'une merde comme lui, renvoie le d'où il vient.

-Santana.

-Tu discutes mes ordres Puckerman ? Tu veux faire comme ton idiot de frère ?

-Ferme-la, tu parles pas comme ça à mon frère ! Tu crois que t'es mieux de moi ? Tu baises avec une fille alors qu'en t'es une, t'as pas honte ? Tu devrais, t'es pas normale comme fille.

Santana tourna un regard dur et méchant vers Jake qui soutenait son regard, prêt à lui cracher des insultes au visage. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le frappa au visage avant d'enrouler son bras autour de son cou et de lui faucher les jambes, le faisant chuter. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer et il pouvait sentir le canon froid d'une arme contre sa tempe. La pression devint moins forte et il respira avec difficulté.

-Écoute-moi bien petit con, tu me critiques encore une fois…

-T'es pas capable de tirer, t'es trop peureuse pour ça.

-Tu te crois où sale con ?! T'es plus chez ta trainée de mère ici ok ?! T'as beau faire le fier, je suis ton supérieur ! Je me suis battue pour devenir Général et mes Hommes me respectent alors c'est pas un merdeux comme toi qui va faire la loi ! Peut-être que t'en as rien à faire de ce que je dis mais sache que si tu continues à jouer au con avec moi, je te fous dans la forêt et je laisse les loups te bouffer vivant ! Et tu peux demander à ton frère, je ne fais jamais de menaces en l'air !

Puck jeta un regard inquiet à son Général qui agissait de façon impulsive, il avait peur qu'elle appuie malencontreusement sur la détente et explose le crâne de son frère. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Noah et vit son expression inquiète. Il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance et que ce qui était en train de se passer, n'était pas un exercice.

-alors t'as bien compris ou faut que je te foute dehors ?!

-Non Mon Général ! J'ai compris mon Général !

Santana le lâcha et son visage rencontra le sol boueux, elle se recoiffa, rangea son arme et passa devant Noah sans lui adresser un seul regard ou un seul mot. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son frère et l'aida à se relever, lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

-J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te tuer mon vieux. Fais gaffe la prochaine fois.

Le Général Lopez marchait vers Eliott qui l'attendait bien sagement à côté du Stand de tir, il portait un bras en écharpe et plusieurs bandages cachaient ses plaies. Il ne fit pas attention à elle, il était trop occupé à faire tourner ses plaques militaires entre ses doigts.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés avant d'appuyer ses coudes sur ses genoux et de tourner son regard vers lui. Il parut enfin se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune femme car il la fixa avec interrogation.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien, votre médecin est efficace, on n'avait pas de médecin comme lui au camp Sud, pas mal de gens sont morts à cause du venin là-bas.

-Je suis contente de l'avoir recruté.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Santana le jaugeait du regard. Elle soupira avant de tourner son attention vers le parcours du combattant.

-Vous comptez essayer de rejoindre votre camp ?

-Pas dans mon état actuel mais je pense que oui.

-Combien êtes-vous là-bas ?

-Je dirais une bonne soixantaine de personnes, pourquoi ?

-Ils vous ont déjà remplacé alors.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai déjà connu ça, quand je n'étais que sous-officier, notre Lieutenant était parti en mission, des rescapés avaient réussi à franchir l'état de Californie et se dirigeaient vers le Camp Nord. Il avait pris pas mal d'hommes avec lui, eux sont revenus mais pas lui et aucune trace des rescapés. Les soldats avaient dit qu'il était resté en retrait pour s'assurer que les rescapés ne trainaient pas dans le coin. Le Général ne pouvait pas attendre, il nous fallait un Lieutenant. Schuester fut donc remplacé par July. Vous comprenez ce que j'essaye de vous dire ? Ils vous croient mort, ils ont déjà fait un trait sur vous, ils vous ont remplacé par un autre.

Eliott baissa la tête, le cœur lourd. Le monde était cruel avec lui, il n'avait plus rien. Sa famille du camp Sud le croyait mort, il n'était plus sous-lieutenant mais un pauvre blessé sans logis, sans famille.

-Mais… Où est-ce que je vais vivre ?

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous m'avez impressionné quand je vous ai retrouvé près de ce chalet, à moitié mort. Vous êtes résistant. Pourquoi ne pas devenir un soldat du Camp Nord ? C'est vrai qu'on est beaucoup plus pauvre que celui du Sud mais au moins, on ne vous remplacera jamais, on vous cherchera toujours.

Il lui jeta un regard hésitant, serrant tellement fort ses plaques dans le creux de sa main qu'il pouvait sentir le métal mordre la chair. Elle lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer. Il avait regardé l'entrainement toute la matinée, il avait vu qu'elle famille était le camp Nord, il voyait bien que tout le monde se serait les coudes. Après tout, il n'avait pas de raison de refuser. Il se leva et lâcha ses plaques dans la boue avant de les écraser sous sa botte. Santana se leva et tapa sur son épaule.

- Eh bien, Bienvenue Soldat Gilbert.

_Me voilà avec deux soldats de plus, Eliott Gilbert à l'air très sérieux et je pense qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'intégrer dans le camp Nord mais pour Jake, je pense qu'il va réussir à se mettre tout le monde à dos à cause de son caractère de merde, je ne le porte vraiment pas dans mon cœur et j'ai vraiment bien cru que j'allais lui en tirer une dans le crâne. Il est pire que son frère. Je ne supporte pas les gars comme ça. _

_J'ai offert les bonbons de Sam à Brittany, elle a souri et m'a dit qu'elle allait tout de suite le remercier. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un merci qu'elle a déjà filé le lui dire. Je peux te dire que j'ai peur, c'est surement l'amour. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter sinon pourquoi elle m'aurait répondu « oui » ? _

_J'espère qu'il aura rapidement des améliorations chez Quinn, je ne veux pas partir sans savoir qu'elle va mieux. _

_07/01/2040_

_Générale Santana Lopez._

* * *

**Alors? Vos Avis? Impressions positives ou même négatives? **

**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Cauchemars

** Chapitre**** posté un peu plus tôt que prévu je sais! Mais j'en ai plusieurs en avance donc j'en profite. ****Chapitre qui portera sur Quinn et Rachel, je vous préviens, ce n'est pas tout beau. **

**Mathela: **_Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir! _

_**Bonne lecture et Review!**_

* * *

_**Chapitre Cinq : Cauchemars.**_

_Quinn se retrouva face à une jeune fille pas plus jeune qu'elle. Elle était attachée à une chaise avec des menottes, dont la morsure du métal lui meurtrissait la chair. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés tombaient devant son visage sanglant et meurtri. Ses vêtements, surement militaires, étaient crasseux et en mauvais état, ses plaques pendaient doucement contre sa poitrine.  
Elle voulait se rapprocher mais elle remarqua les deux câbles électriques à ses pieds et les suivit du regard. Ils étaient reliés d' une borne électrique aux rangers trempées de la brune. Celle-ci semblait inconsciente, elle ne bougeait pas alors que la blonde voulait croiser son regard vide de tous sentiments, de toute vie._

_Un homme cagoulé activa le courant et la prisonnière hurla à la mort, sa tête rejetée en arrière et la blonde la reconnut et prit peur :_

_-Rachel ! _

_Les images disparurent devant ses yeux et elle se retrouva enchainée à un mur, sa peau meurtrie et l'esprit embrouillé. Ses cheveux crasseux tombaient devant ses yeux, elle releva la tête et fut face à une bassine remplie d'eau rougeâtre, elle essaya de se détacher mais les chaines ne faisaient que rentrer dans ses poignets, la faisant grimacer. Elle entendit des sanglots et son attention fut soudainement attirée vers la droite où pleurait la brune. Elle paniqua :_

_-Rachel ! _

_Celle-ci tourna son regard vers elle, celui-ci était rempli de panique et elle hocha négativement la tête. Quinn hurla quand on l'agrippa par les cheveux. Elle avait besoin de rassurer Rachel, elle en avait tellement besoin._

_-On va s'en sortir ! Je te le promets ! Ils vont venir nous sauver ! Je te le promets !_

_-La ferme !_

_Subitement sa vue se brouilla et de l'eau emplit sa bouche, de l'eau de mer. Elle essaya de se débattre mais la poigne qui la maintenait sous l'eau était ferme et elle se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. L'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons et elle hurla, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Elle se sentait mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. __On la tira en arrière et son regard s'agrippa à celui de Rachel qui semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Quinn lui sourit, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter même si elle éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, elle cracha l'eau salée qui lui faisait mal à la gorge. __Sa tête se rapprocha de l'eau et elle entendit sa voix hurler son nom avant que l'eau de mer lui pique le nez et lui irrite la gorge, lui brûlant les poumons._

_Cette fois-ci, il faisait noir mais elle entendait comme un léger clapotis à sa droite et des pleurs. Elle essaya de retirer la cagoule qui lui cachait la vue mais elle avait beau bouger dans tous les sens, rien ne se passait. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses tempes et sa respiration difficile. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de crier mais ses lèvres gercées s'ouvrirent et le sang coula dans sa bouche avec ce même goût métallique qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. __Des pas, elle se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Derrière les pleurs, on pouvait entendre distinctement le bruit de pas de plusieurs personnes ainsi que des voix graves qui parlaient dans une langue étrangère._

_Subitement la lumière lui piqua les yeux et elle les ferma dans une grimace mais on la força à les rouvrir. Elle cria et le coup partit, ses oreilles sifflèrent et elle cracha du sang, elle s'était mordue la langue. _

_-Tu vas nous dire où est ton camp._

_L'homme était étranger, il appuyait fortement sur les R et avait du mal à trouver les bons mots. _

_-Jamais…_

_-Toi croire pouvoir t'échapper hein ? Tu es mauvaise stratège. Rien, personne peut t'aider à t'échapper. Ta copine est trop morte pour ça. _

_-Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? _

_-Elle a fait plouf pleins de fois puis ami lui avoir fait découvrir chaise électrique. Alors toi parler, sinon elle est morte. _

_Elle hocha négativement la tête et il s'empara de son cou avant de la pencher sur le côté. Elle sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de son épaule et elle hurla. _

_-Toi répondre ! _

_-Plutôt crever ! _

_Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et se plaça devant elle, il eut un sourire malsain et elle prit tout de suite peur. La moitié de son visage n'était que de la chair morte, brûlée. Sa bouche s'affaissait d'un côté et ne restait rien de son œil ni de son oreille. _

_-Alors toi souffrir._

_La lame se planta dans sa jambe, mordant sa chair déjà meurtrie. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, ne pouvant en supporter plus. _

_Rachel se réveilla face à des hommes armés et dangereux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Rien n'avait changé, toujours ces mêmes murs sales et moisis, cette lumière presque inexistante et cette odeur de cadavre qui trainait là depuis des mois. __Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa langue parcheminée, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et tomba sur Quinn, complètement sonnée et vraiment mal en point. Son bandage à la jambe était sale et inutile, sa blessure était sans doute infectée. Elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que hurlaient les bandits mais ils frappèrent Quinn avec violence, elle ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Rachel ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cela ! Elle commença à se débattre et ils s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle. Elle jeta un bref regard à Quinn qui semblait avoir quelque chose dans les mains. La brunette ne pouvait discerner qu'un léger scintillement._

_Le coup la ramena soudainement à la réalité et elle cracha du sang, elle s'était mordue la langue. Elle sentit le goût salé des larmes sur ses lèvres. __Son regard ne lâchait pas Quinn qui avait réussi à libérer une de ses mains et qui essayait de détacher la deuxième. Elles avaient peut être une porte de sortie. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle put pour attirer l'attention de leurs ravisseurs, laissant le temps à la blonde de trouver un moyen de se défendre. Elle la vit se faufiler derrière un pilier et s'emparer d'un bout de métal de la longueur de son bras. Il y avait une issue aux niveaux des fenêtres mais il fallait d'abord tirer Rachel de là._

_Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et leva son arme de fortune avant de la planter dans le dos d'un des hommes qui hurla alors que son sang s'écoulait à longues giclées sur le sol, trempant les chaussures de Quinn qui retira son arme avant de donner deux autres grands coups ,se foutant bien du liquide rouge qui maculait son visage. Elle attaqua le deuxième avant rage, enfonçant son arme dans son torse aussi facilement que si elle plantait un couteau dans du beurre. Il s'effondra, mort. Le troisième essaya de la frapper mais elle se pencha en arrière et lui fit un crochet du droit avant de ramasser l'arme sanglante à ses pieds et de la planter dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui tira une balle de son pistolet qui frôla la joue de Rachel. __Débarrassée de ses ravisseurs, elle se dépêcha de détacher la brunette qui cherchait son regard tentant de se rassurer._

_-Je suis là Rachel, ne t'inquiètes pas. _

_Elle pouvait se souvenir de ses lèvres si douces et fruitées contre les siennes, cette sensation de chaleur et de réconfort. Elles s'étaient levées et Quinn avait été la première à grimper à la fenêtre mais son genou lui donnait du mal et elle peinait à passer à travers. C'est à ce moment-là que les pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et leurs regards affolés se croisèrent et elles tentèrent d'accélérer l'allure. Ce fut enfin le tour de Rachel mais la porte s'effondra au sol et de nouveaux hommes déboulèrent dans la pièce et se précipitèrent vers elles. Quinn se tourna vers la brunette qui n'avait pas encore passé la fenêtre et agrippa sa main, ne voulant pas la lâcher mais une main s'empara de sa cheville et Rachel hurla, tentant de passer tout de même mais une balle lui déchira le mollet et elle jeta un regard désespéré à Quinn qui lui disait de tenir et qu'elle allait s'en sortir mais ce n'était pas l'avis de la brune qui lui sourit tristement avant que ses yeux se tournent vers son ravisseur._

_-Je t'aime, je t'aimerai! mais je ne les laisserai te faire de mal._

_-Rachel !_

_Sa main glissa dans la sienne et elle le vit la trainer par le pied puis retentit un coup de feu. _

_Et ce fut le flou total._

Quinn bougeait dans son sommeil, la sueur perlait sur son front et elle s'emmêlait dans ses draps. Sam la regardait avec inquiétude, son regard jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers le cardiogramme. Il maintint Quinn sur son lit, en la tenant par les épaules.

-Mercedes ! Seringue de morphine !

Il la fixait avec une pointe de douleur dans le cœur.

-Tiens bon Quinn, on ne va pas te laisser…

-Rach… Rachel…

Elle bougea de nouveau et Sam éprouva de la difficulté à la maintenir, il serra les dents, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Soudain, il entendit quelque chose tomber au sol et il baissa les yeux vers une boussole ouverte. La blonde s'était calmée et il ramassa l'objet au sol et lut l'inscription qui y était gravée. Son cœur devint lourd dans sa poitrine et il la mit dans la paume de Quinn avant de refermer doucement ses doigts dessus.

-On va la retrouver, je te le promets.

La brunette leva son regard vers la porte métallique et rejeta ses cheveux crasseux derrière ses épaules, grimaçant quand le métal froid entailla ses poignets. Son regard était fiévreux et son souffle court. Un bandage entourait son abdomen et on pouvait y voir des traces de sang. Il n'y avait que très peu de lumière et l'odeur était insupportable. Du sang perlait le long de ses lèvres gercées. Elle gémit en bougeant sa cheville cassée. Son regard se perdit sur le sol de béton humide.

Elle regarda ses plaques militaires et son alliance brisé à ses pieds et sentit la haine la parcourir et elle contracta la mâchoire avant de hurler à sans arracher les cordes vocales. Ils n'étaient jamais venus, ils ne viendraient jamais, ils l'avaient abandonnée, ce n'étaient que des _sales traitres_. _Elle_ l'avait abandonnée, _elle_ n'était jamais revenue, ce n'était qu'une _sale traitre_.

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus! Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine avec le Chapitre Six! **

**Et j'attends vos avis bons ou mauvais!**

**A la prochaine!**


	7. Chapter 6: Je suis vivante

**Chapitre Six avec au rendez-vous une discussion entre Quinn et Santana! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Je vous le poste aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir poster la semaine prochaine**

**Mathela: **Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir! :)

**Bonne Lecture et Laissez un Review au passage!**

* * *

_**Chapitre Six : Je suis vivante.**_

Ryder posa sa mitraillette dans les casiers faits pour puis s'installa à l'une des nombreuses tables du self. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bol en mauvais état et à son contenu. De la bouillie, il soupira et en prit une bouchée alors qu'une personne s'installa à côté de lui et il sourit en sentant ses cheveux lui chatouiller la joue. Une main caressa la sienne et il la prit dans la sienne. Des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur sa joue, elle souriait, elle aussi.

-Alors ta matinée ? murmura-t-elle près de son oreille alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux coupés courts.

-J'ai battu Hummel et je t'ai regardé t'amuser sur le parcours d'entrainement.

-Je suis plus forte qu'elle mais elle a du mal à le comprendre.

-Tu as bien changé où est passé la fille timide qui avait à peine osé me demander mon prénom?

-Tu es mon supérieur, c'est un peu normal tu ne crois pas ?

Il sourit de nouveau et leva son regard vers la table d'en face où elle le fixait d'un regard empli de larmes et d'impuissance. Son cœur parut soudainement lourd dans sa poitrine et il détourna le regard sur sa bouillie, coupable.

-Arrête de la regarder, tu n'as pas déjà assez gagné comme ça ?

-Si je ne peux plus m'amuser.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Désolée, mais j'ai besoin de me sentir heureuse en ce moment.

Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et il se perdit dans ses yeux gris qu'il aimait tant, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque pour être plus près de lui. Il l'embrassa en retour mais s'éloigna assez rapidement. Son étreinte était incassable et il était forcé de rester à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-Les démonstrations d'affections sont interdites en public.

-Allez Ryder, on risque de mourir chaque jour, arrête de réciter le règlement de Lopez à chaque fois.

Elle posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes et il sourit dans le baiser avant de murmurer un "je t'aime" auquel elle répondit en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Je pourrais t'envoyer récurer les toilettes Wilde pour ce que tu viens de faire. Tu t'amuses bien à faire souffrir Rose en prenant Lynn comme jouet ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Brittany qui fixait la blonde avec dureté. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'agrippa par ses plaques métalliques.

-Maintenant tu files et tu vas t'occuper de nettoyer les écuries ok ? Ça sent le cadavre là-bas.

Elle hocha la tête avant de filer, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil désolé à Ryder qui lui regardait Marley, qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux. Il se sentait mal d'un coup. Il se leva et salua son supérieur qui lui sourit en retour. Elle n'aimait pas Kitty et faisait tout pour lui faire subir l'enfer sur Terre.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger pendant ton repas mais tu pourrais aller chercher Santana? Je n'arrive pas à la trouver.

-Pourquoi ?

-Va juste la chercher et dit lui d'aller au plus vite voir Sam.

-C'est à propos de Quinn ?

-Va juste la chercher.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie, reprenant son arme. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Brittany n'allait pas elle-même chercher Santana, on ne lui avait jamais confié une tâche comme celle-là. Il commença par chercher vers le terrain d'entrainement et les vestiaires mais elle n'y était pas. Il tourna les talons et se heurta à une personne qui chuta et il se dépêcha de tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. La personne s'en empara et se redressa, toute proche de lui. Sa main était douce et chaude dans la sienne, des tas de souvenirs ressurgirent et le malaise revint.

-Désolée, je dois y aller.

-Marley ! Tu…

Elle tourna un regard triste, ce même regard qu'elle avait depuis des mois. Il sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge mais il prit son courage à deux mains.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas de la tienne. On y était pour rien.

Elle ne répondit rien et avant de partir, ses yeux brillants de larmes, elle lui lança :

-Le Général n'est pas loin.

Il fronça les sourcils et fouilla le paysage du regard.

-On me cherche Lynn ?

La Latina apparut dans son champ de vision, retirant quelques brindilles de sa chevelure et resserrant son bandana à son bras. Elle était encore partie en observation, sans prévenir personne.

-Br… Le Lieutenant Général m'a demandé de vous chercher.

-Eh bien je suis là.

-Elle m'a aussi dit de vous dire que vous deviez aller voir Sam rapidement.

Santana se crispa et une lueur de peur traversa son regard.

-Elle ne t'a pas dit pourquoi ?

-Non, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Bien… Bien tu peux partir maintenant…

Elle n'attendit aucun salut, ni aucun « Oui mon Général » qu'elle filait déjà vers l'hôpital, le cœur battant beaucoup trop vite, battant à ses oreilles, les paumes moites, l'esprit embrouillé par des idées contradictoires. Elle vit Brittany à l'entrée, sa casquette militaire cachant son regard, elle avait posé une main sur son arme de service.

-Santana !

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et la Latina répondit à son étreinte avant de lui caresser le dos. Elle pouvait entendre les sanglots de sa blonde contre son épaule.

_Pas Quinn… Faites que ça ne soit pas Quinn… Sam est trop expert pour qu'elle…_

-Sam… Sam m'a dit que…

-Elle n'est pas…

La blonde lui fit face, un sourire étirait ses lèvres et les larmes mouillaient ses joues.

_Brittany n'est pas sadique, elle ne sourit pas quand quelqu'un mort, ça j'en suis sûre._

-Quinn s'est réveillée ! Elle est vivante San ! Elle est vivante !

-Tu…Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, c'est toi qui dois la voir en première, tu es sa meilleure amie après tout.

La Latina embrassa la blonde sur le front avant de serrer sa main dans la sienne et de lui sourire amoureusement. Puis elle se détacha d'elle et d'un pas rapide, franchit la porte de l'hôpital où l'accueillit Mercedes. Celle-ci avait tellement changé, tout le monde avait connu la bonne vielle Mercedes, un peu enveloppée mais que tout le monde adorait. Elle n'avait pas perdu son caractère aimable et serviable mais à cause de la famine, elle était aussi maigre que son Général. Ce qui pouvait paraitre étrange.

-Tu peux aller la voir, Sam fait quelques tests.

-Je te remercie Mercedes.

-Tu fais bien Santana parce qu'on a failli la perdre.

Santana ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net en la voyant, les yeux grands ouverts, ses cheveux éparpillés un peu partout sur l'oreiller. Elle pouvait la voir tourner la boussole de sa fiancée entre ses doigts.

-Quinn…

-San…

-Quinn !

La Latina se précipita vers elle, un sourire soulagé sur les lèvres, elle s'empara de la main que lui tendait son amie qui souriait, elle aussi, avant de reprendre ce même air triste. La brune caressa doucement ses cheveux, trop heureuse de la revoir vivante, même si elle savait que ce n'était absolument pas la même chose dans la tête de la blonde qui sera un peu plus fort le porte bonheur de Rachel dans sa paume, blanchissant ses phalanges. Le regard de Santana devint soudainement triste et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Rachel…

-Quinn…

-Où est Rachel ? Tu es allé la chercher hein ?

-Quinn…

La blonde se crispa en voyant l'air désolé de son amie et sentit les larmes monter rapidement, elle retira sa main de celle de son amie avant de hurler :

-Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis d'aller la sauver ! Tu me l'avais juré !

-Je fais tout mon possible Quinn, je te jure que…

-Je me fous bien de tes excuses ! Ils la torturent ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

-Arrête de me hurler dessus ! J'étais d'abord là pour toi Quinn ! T'as failli crever bordel ! Je ne pouvais pas partir sans que tu ailles mieux ! Tu penses vraiment que j'ai choisi de mon plein gré de la laisser avec ces connards ! Ça ne se fait pas comme ça Quinn bordel ! Merde !

-Tu te fous bien d'elle ! T'as Brittany et c'est tout ce que compte !

Le regard de la Latina se durcit et elle se retint d'éclater en sanglots. Elle avait tout fait pour elle, elle était venue à son chevet presque tous les jours et voilà comment ça finissait. Elle avait du mal à croire que Quinn puisse penser ça d'elle, elles se connaissaient pourtant par cœur et la blonde savait très bien qu'elle ne laisserait jamais Rachel là-bas de son plein grès. Sam fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce et poussa Santana qui faillit le frapper.

-Quinn, il faut te calmer, tu as déjà frôlé la crise cardiaque.

-Je m'en fous ! Cette garce ne tient pas ses promesses !

S'en fut trop pour Santana qui sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

-Va te faire foutre Fabray !

Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant sous le regard inquiet et triste de Sam et sous celui rageur de sa meilleure amie. Elle n'en pouvait plus, tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le retour de son Lieutenant avait éclaté en quelques secondes, elle avait perdu son sang-froid et s'était vu obligée de fuir la pièce.

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et elle hoqueta, cachant sa bouche de sa main. Elle devait se reprendre, ne pas paraître ainsi devant ses Hommes mais c'était trop dur, sa meilleure amie la haïssait et elle ne pouvait retirer de son esprit l'image du corps sans vie de Finn. Elle ne laisserait pas Rachel finir comme ça. Elle rattraperait ses erreurs, même si elle devait y laisser sa peau, c'était le devoir d'un Général. Elle trouva Brittany dans le Hall, la mine inquiète et la Latina lui sourit avant d'ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y réfugier. Sa blonde avait perdu ses parents très jeunes, tous les deux mordus lors de la mutation. Elle avait besoin de ne pas se sentir seule ou bien inquiète, ça pouvait rapidement tourner au cauchemar.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas la blonde qui se mit à pleurer mais bien la Latina qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de sa fiancée.

- Elle est...?

- Elle me déteste Brittany... Elle me déteste. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur...  
- Non... Ne dis pas cela...

Brittany caressa doucement les cheveux de Santana qui continuait de pleurer sur son épaule, s'agrippant à son t-shirt. Les rôles s'étaient inversés et la blonde pouvait sentir son cœur peser lourd dans sa poitrine et elle se retint de ne pas hurler sur Quinn. Elle n'avait pas le droit de crier sur son Général qui était resté à son chevet, la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était... Mais en même tant, il fallait essayer de la comprendre, sa fiancée était portée disparue depuis trois semaines.

-Je vais prendre l'air…

Santana se détacha d'elle avant de partir sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle n'aimait pas afficher ses faiblesses et elle venait de le faire devant Brittany et même Evans, et elle en avait honte. Sa blonde la regarda partir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de Quinn et ouvrit la bouche en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mercedes retenait la blonde à son lit, l'empêchant de se lever alors qu'elle semblait hurler de la lâcher. Le lieutenant-Général détourna le regard, trop choquée de voir son amie comme ça. Un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et elle reconnut le parfum si particulier de Sam. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit, réconfortant.

-Il fallait le prévoir, on ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé là-bas. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait mal de la voir dans cet état, on ne dirait pas Quinn.

-Elle a fait du mal à Santana.

-Ce n'était pas volontaire. Tu aurais réagi de la même façon pour Santana non ?

-Peut-être mais Santana est sa meilleure amie, elle a tout fait pour elle.

-Le monde est cruel Britt, il faut trouver quelqu'un qui nous permet de ne pas sombrer. C'est comme ça maintenant. Quinn a Rachel, Rachel a Quinn. Tu as Santana, Santana t'as toi.

-Et toi ? tu as qui pour ne pas sombrer ?

Le regard du blond devint soudainement triste et il murmura, dans un sourire fade :

-Personne.

_C'est décidé, nous partons pour le Sud. Je ne pourrais pas supporter ces regards interrogateurs sur moi. C'était déjà dur au départ mais là, c'est insoutenable. Personne ne comprend le comportement de Quinn mais moi je le comprends. Je ne vais pas la laisser devenir folle, je ne vais pas la laisser sombrer. Demain, je finis la stratégie avec Puck et je choisis mon équipe. __J'ai déjà les noms en tête mais je crains certaines réactions, surtout celle de Brittany mais elle doit me comprendre, elle me doit bien ça. __J'ai peur de partir mais si je recule encore, Rachel va mourir et je ne le permettrais pas. __Je suis vivante et je ne dois pas agir comme si je ne l'étais pas._

_Regarde-moi Quinn Fabray, je risque ma vie pour toi, pour ta fiancée._

_08/01/2040_

_Générale Santana Lopez._

* * *

**Et voilà! Je reviendrais avec le Chapitre Sept! **

**Bye à la prochaine!**


	8. Chapter 7: Condamné à mort

**Chapitre Sept! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que j'ai passé un Week-end entier à l'écrire! Bref, tout est dit dans le titre!**

**Merci à Fan De Fic, Mathela Et Ellana-Watson pour vos Reviews qui font bien plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture et s'il vous plait, prenez trois secondes pour mettre un Review! Parce que de Un, ça fait plaisir et de Deux, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour savoir si ça vous plait et aussi c'est une sorte de récompense! Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction alors un Review c'est vraiment gentil et ça ne prend presque rien comme temps! Voilà voilà! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre Sept : Condamné à mort.**_

Ryder étouffa un bâillement avant de reprendre sa marche, le long des barrières électriques. Déjà trois heures qu'il patrouillait et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. D'habitude, c'était Rachel qui le relayait mais elle n'était pas là, elle n'avait laissé qu'un grand vide. Il se souvenait des quelques blagues échangées avant qu'elle ne lui sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait aller dormir. Il leva les yeux vers la lune qui éclairait le paysage, d'une douce lumière argentée, il les ferma avant de se remettre à marcher. Dans à peine quelques heures, Le Général Lopez allait annoncer l'équipe qui l'accompagnerait pour sauver Rachel Berry, il espérait que son nom y était inscrit.

Arrivé devant les vestiaires, il fronça les sourcils. On pouvait entendre des bruits. Cette pièce était interdite à cette heure-ci, il soupira avant de prendre son arme et de se diriger rapidement vers la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa mais elle resta bloquée. Une chaîne à l'intérieur bloqué l'accès. Ce n'était pas normal, il s'empara de la pince dans son sac et se dépêcha de couper la chaîne, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il se passait quelque chose de louche et mieux valait qu'il reste discret. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et alluma la lampe de son fusil d'assaut, se mettant en joue, de peur d'une attaque surprise. Il tendit l'oreille à mesure qu'il longeait les rangées de casiers mangés par la rouille. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, il espérait croiser un humain et non une bête. S'il se faisait mordre, personne ne trouverait son cadavre avant plusieurs heures. Des gémissements se firent subitement entendre et Ryder se crispa, puis vinrent les pleurs et il jeta un regard affolé au niveau des douches. Ses pas se firent souples et discrets alors qu'il essayait à tout prix de calmer ses tremblements. De nouveaux bruits le firent sursauter et il longea à ras la rangée menant aux portes des hommes. Il se fiait aux pleurs qui résonnaient dans toute la salle. Il avait peur, il pouvait sentir son doigt trembler sur la gâchette. Il ne devait plus être qu'à quelques mètres de l'individu vu qu'il entendait maintenant des coups donnés contre les casiers vides mais il se figea en percevant une deuxième voix, grave et énervée. Ses pas se furent plus rapides, plus bruyants. Il remonta son arme jusqu'à son visage, calant la crosse contre son épaule, il avança comme Santana le lui avait appris, trottinement et dos droit. Ils étaient sans doute derrière la dernière rangée, il pouvait reconnaître les vieux pommeaux de douche et la porte sortit de ses gonds. Son dos contre la surface froide du casier, il se risque à jeter un regard vers les bruits et un horrible spectacle s'offrit à lui. Marley était retenue contre un casier, des larmes d'impuissance coulaient sur ses joues, ses mains étaient maintenues par une poigne ferme. Des traces de coups parcouraient son visage et ses bras. Jake était collé contre elle, son visage caché dans son cou, lui mordillant la peau alors que son autre main s'aventurait sous son t-shirt. Ryder vit tout de suite rouge et il sortit de sa cachette, prêt à tirer. La nouvelle recrue se stoppa net et se tourna vers lui, pistolet en main, il visait sa poitrine. Sans hésiter, le sous-officier appuya sur la détente et une forte détonation résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant siffler ses oreilles. La balle se logea dans l'épaule de Jake qui tenta de tirer une nouvelle fois mais une seconde balle l'atteignit à la hanche et il s'écroula, le souffle court.

Ryder lâcha son arme et s'approcha de lui, son visage déformé par la rage. Il se jeta sur lui et le frappa de toutes ses forces en plein visage. Il se foutait bien du sang qui se répandait doucement autour d'eux, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir mourir, lentement. Nouveau coup et la douleur parcourut son poing mais il serra les dents. Jake devait mourir pour ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait osé toucher Marley.

-Crève !

-Ryder Lynn, lâchez-le tout de suite !

Il se stoppa net dans son mouvement et leva la tête vers son Général qui venait de faire son apparition, il contracta sa mâchoire, se fichant bien de la Latina et continua de frapper Jake avec rage.

-C'est un ordre ! aboya-t-elle

Il faillit désobéir une nouvelle fois mais il se retint et se redressa, son poing en sang, essuyant le sang qui maculait son visage. Il salua son Général avant de s'approcher de Marley et de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire, trop choquée pour pouvoir réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea Brittany

Elle venait d'arriver avec le reste de la troupe. Son regard était dur et agacé comme celui de Santana malgré l'horreur de la situation, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sachant très bien qu'elles avaient été interrompues.

-Le Soldat Jake Puckerman a tenté d'agresser sexuellement le Soldat Marley Rose. Il m'a menacé de son arme, je me suis simplement défendu mon Lieutenant Général.

-En le frappant à mort ? S'énerva Santana

-Je me suis laissé emporter Mon Général, je n'aurais pas dû.

Le regard de la brune se perdit sur le corps de Jake qui gémissait sous la douleur, elle soupira avant d'ordonner d'une voix forte :

-Bien, Chang et Weston foutez-moi cette ordure dans une de nos caves. Evans, toi, tu t'occupes de Marley et du poing de Ryder.

-Bien mon Général.

Ryder croisa le regard surpris et blessé de Kitty qui le fixait, lui et Marley. Il ne vint pas vers elle, préférant suivre Sam, tête baissée. Alors que Chang et Weston trainaient Jake qui prononçait des choses inaudibles.

**OoO**

Santana ferma la porte derrière elle dans un soupir, avant de s'appuyer contre. Son regard se perdit sur le décor de sa chambre avant d'entendre la douche couler. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de la salle de bain, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux vêtements en boule à côté du lit. Brittany était déjà rentrée, elle avait envie de la rejoindre mais la Latina ne se sentait pas bien. Elle s'assit sur le lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle allait encore passer une nuit blanche, elle n'arrivait pas à se retirer de la tête cette image. Marley, un de ses soldats les plus atteints. Elle l'avait connue si souriante et pleine de vie mais depuis l'incident, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais dû la laisser s'approcher de Jake. Ce foutu connard qui méritait les pires souffrances au monde. Elle essuya ses larmes avant de se lever, elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça, elle voulait être en paix. Oublier le fait que Quinn la haïssait, le fait que Marley ne s'en remettrait peut être pas, le fait que Rachel ne soit peut être plus en vie. Elle s'approcha de ce qu'il restait de la cabine de douche où l'eau tiède coulait toujours.

-San ? C'est toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se déshabillant avant de détacher ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit le rideau et fit face à Brittany qui la regardait avec surprise puis un sourire réconfortant naquit sur ses lèvres. Santana s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, posant son menton contre son épaule, profitant de la chaleur de son corps, de l'eau coulant sur son visage cachant ses larmes. Brittany ferma les yeux, entourant sa taille de ses bras avant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Sa brune éclata en sanglots avant de lui faire face, elles se fixèrent de longues minutes avant que la Latina ne s'empare de ses lèvres avec douceur et tendresse. La blonde répondit au baiser en souriant, elle avait besoin de Santana pour tenir, pour ne pas céder. Le baiser s'intensifia, devenant avide, pressant. Les mains de Santana s'aventurèrent dans le dos de son amante qui entoura sa nuque de ses bras, approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues se battaient pour avoir le dessus. Elles s'aimaient, elles se le prouvaient et elles voulaient la paix. Elles profitaient de leur instant de calme, là, sous l'eau qui coulait sur le visage, se cherchant avec douceur et désir, elles se retrouvaient.

**OoO**

Santana se réveilla, empêtrée dans ses draps, collant à sa peau mouillée. Elle prit quelques temps à se rappeler la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec sa fiancée. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se redresse sur les coudes, notant l'absence de sa blonde. Dur retour à la réalité, elle se leva en soupirant, s'emparant d'une serviette pour cacher sa nudité. Après tout, une personne pouvait déboulait à tout moment dans sa chambre. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle devait faire aujourd'hui et son corps se serra à cette pensée. Elle prit son débardeur noir, son pantalon de treillis, ses mitaines, sa veste militaire usée, ses rangers. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, elle avait une très forte envie de vomir suite à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle enfila son t-shirt et se regarda dans le miroir en mauvais état, elle prit son bandana avant de poser ses lèvres dessus, faisant une courte prière à son ami perdu avant de l'attacher sur son front pour empêcher ses cheveux de tomber devant ses yeux.

Si Brittany était déjà partie, c'était signe qu'elle était en retard. Elle s'avança dans l'entrée, s'emparant de son étui, qu'elle accrocha en dessous de sa veste après avoir vérifié les munitions de son arme. Elle fila dehors, se rendant compte qu'aucun soldat ne trainait dans les alentours, ils devaient déjà être rassemblés sur la place, ce qui lui fit accélérer le pas. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son sous-lieutenant.

-Puck, tu n'es pas censé être sur la place ?

-Je t'attendais.

-Pour ?

Il vint se placer à ses côtés, la mâchoire crispée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas revenir en arrière, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

-Jake ne mérite pas ça Santana.

-Il le mérite Puck, il a osé s'en prendre à l'un des siens sans aucun remords. Tu sais très bien que je suis de tolérance zéro, ton frère n'avait qu'à le comprendre.

-Santana ! C'est tout ce qu'il reste de ma famille, je n'ai plus que lui. Donne lui, une seconde chance, il ne fera plus la même erreur.

-Tu crois que tu as donné une seconde chance à Hunter ?

-Il avait osé attaquer Quinn.

-C'est la même chose pour ton frère Puck.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi, arrête de refuser mes ordres. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière, alors si tu veux dire Adieu à ton frère. Dépêche-toi.

Puck se crispa face au regard dur et autoritaire de son Général. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à elle, mais c'était trop dur de ne pas tenter quelque chose pour le sauver. Il partit en courant vers la place, sachant très bien qu'elle l'observait et qu'elle n'avait pas menti.

**OoO**

Il était à genoux au sol, le dos courbé, mains attachées dans le dos. Ses bandages imbibés de sang, le visage baissé, les vêtements sales. Ses plaques militaires se trouvaient dans les mains de Puck. Santana fit son apparition, plus terrifiante que jamais. Son visage sérieux, froid, calculateur. Son regard ne lâchant pas sa future victime. Ses Généraux la fixaient avec crainte et même étonnement, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi depuis la mort de Finn. Marley était absente mais pas Ryder qui fixait Jake avec haine et envie de meurtre. Elle se plaça à ses côtés, sortant son arme de son étui, doigt sur la gâchette. Elle défia son sous-lieutenant du regard avant de poser le canon glacé contre la tempe de son frère.

Brittany s'avança parmi la foule et annonça d'une voix forte et sérieuse :

-Jake Puckerman, matricule n°56, est tenu coupable de tentative de viol et d'agression envers le soldat Marley Rose. Il sera donc jugé par le Général Santana Lopez qui décidera de sa peine.

Jake jeta un regard à son ancien Général qui lui sourit méchamment. Elle murmura un « Je t'avais prévenu » avant de répondre d'une voix autoritaire :

-Jake Puckerman, toi qui es coupable de tes actes, je te bannis de ce camp. Je te retire ton honneur de soldat. Je te condamne.

Son regard chercha un visage dans la foule, quand elle le trouva enfin, elle ajouta :

-Ryder Lynn annoncez la sentence.

Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris d'entendre son nom mais il se redressa et salua son Général avant de crier :

-La sentence maximale Mon Général, la mort Mon Général.

-Bien.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Jake osa de nouveau plonger son regard dans celui de Santana Lopez mais il se heurta à un mur de froideur.

-Jake Puckerman, un dernier mot ?

-Quelle connerie.

Elle respira un grand coup et finit par appuyer sur la détente. Une détonation, un cri, un corps qui s'affaisse au sol sans vie, le sang qui se repend doucement, un regard vide, vitreux. Santana essuya le sang sur son visage avant de fixer Puck qui se débattait, maintenu par Sam et Mike, hurlant le nom de son frère. Elle s'éloigna, sans rien attendre, sans rien dire, sans rien faire, cachant ses tremblements et son dégoût d'elle-même.

**OoO**

Elle attendait que tout le monde soit installé, le cœur battant, elle jeta un regard hésitant à travers le rideau. Ses hommes étaient tous présents sauf Quinn qui était obligée de rester à l'hôpital. Elle avait peur d'avoir perdu la confiance de ses hommes après l'exécution de Jake, elle s'était montrée sous un autre visage, sous celui d'une jeune fille sans cœur. Elle sera les poings avant de faire son apparition, cessant subitement tout bavardage. Elle essaya de lire leurs sentiments à travers leurs regards mais elle ne voyait rien.

-Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Je vous ai réuni ici avec la plus grande importance. Dès demain sera lancée la mission « Il Faut Sauver Le Soldat Rachel ». Nous sommes prêts pour cela, les plans sont terminés et nous avons vérifié nos stocks de provisions et de munitions.

Elle reprit sa respiration, s'attendant à qu'un de ses Hommes lui pose une question mais ils étaient tous très attentifs, elle était surprise de l'attention qu'ils portaient pour leur Officier.

-J'ai ici dans mes mains, la liste de ceux choisis pour la mission. Si votre nom est cité ne le prenait pas comme une punition mais comme une marque de confiance, je vous ai choisi parce que vous êtes des soldats dignes de confiance et que j'ai foi en vous.

Elle posa le bout de papier contre la vielle table et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer :

-Soldat Sebastian Smythe.

Il se leva et salua avant de serrer la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

-Soldat Eliott Gilbert.

Il sursauta avant de croiser son regard, elle lui sourit avant de hocher la tête. Il faisait donc vraiment parti du camp Nord.

-Soldat Marley Rose.

Celle-ci se leva, tremblante avant de saluer son Général avec fierté. La confiance de son supérieur n'avait pas disparue pour elle, elle s'en sentait honorée.

-Soldat Kitty Wilde.

Elle se leva, saluant son Général avant de s'asseoir et de jeter un coup d'œil à Ryder qui lui sourit. Il aimerait que son Général l'appelle, il ne voulait pas laisser Marley et Kitty s'en aller sans lui.

-Soldat Sam Evans.

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher en avant, pour la saluer. Malgré l'amertume qu'elle avait pour lui au sujet de Brittany, il était quand même et toujours son ami.

-Sous-Officier Ryder Lynn

Il se redressa, fier et obéissant avant de croiser le regard de Marley et celui de Kitty. Il allait pouvoir les protéger.

-Capitaine Brody Weston.

Homme de confiance et meilleur ami de Rachel, il était fait pour cette mission, il n'en pouvait être autrement.

-Colonel Kurt Hummel.

Il se leva, droit comme un I, saluant avec un sourire son Général avant de se rasseoir.

-Et moi-même.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Santana fuyait le regard de Brittany, celui-ci était empli de désarroi et de tristesse, elle serra les poings, contractant la mâchoire avant de se lever et de saluer.

-Je veux en faire partie mon Général !

Santana manqua de lui hurler dessus mais elle se retint et lâcha d'une voix dure :

-Je préfère que vous restiez au camp Nord, il nous faut quelqu'un pour diriger.

-J'insiste Mon Général.

-Ma réponse est non.

Alors il se passa quelque chose que même la brune n'aurait pu imaginer. Brittany shoota dans sa chaise avant de la pointer du doigt avec rage.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Santana ! Tu joues la forte en me laissant ici, disant que c'est pour mon bien ! Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de rester ici à attendre de savoir si tu es morte ou pas ! Je n'ai aucune envie de rester alors que toi tu pars la sauver ! C'est aussi mon amie et tu es celle que j'aime ! Hors de question que je te laisse filer comme ça !

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant de longues minutes. Celui de Santana était surpris et inquiet alors que celui de Brittany était déterminé et furieux.

-Tu me mets sur cette liste, où je le fais moi-même.

-Tu oses contredire mes ordres ?

-Ne joue pas à ça, tu vas perdre.

La blonde s'approcha de son Général qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux, prêt à agir si nécessaire. Elle avait soudainement peur des agissements de sa fiancée.

Elle lui fit face avant de murmurer :

_-Britt_… S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Et si je te perdais toi San ? Je t'en supplie, arrête de vouloir me protéger, je ne suis plus si fragile, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Après de longues minutes d'hésitations, la Latina détourna le regard et annonça d'une voix qui se voulait maitriser :

-Lieutenant Général Brittany S. Pierce.

Les soldats se levèrent alors et il y eut une salve d'applaudissements, ils souriaient tous face à l'amour que se porter leurs deux supérieurs mais Puck restait dans son coin, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait perdu son frère et tout le monde s'en foutait royalement. Il se sentait trahi par sa famille et par Santana qui n'avait même pas cité son nom alors qu'elle était son amie depuis des années. Préférant ne pas attirer l'attention, il rangea les plaques militaires de son frère dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la sortie mais il se stoppa net en voyant la personne en face de lui.

-Je suis aussi de la partie Lopez !

Tout le monde se tourna brusquement vers la voix. Santana écarquilla les yeux avant de descendre les quelques marches, intriguée et déboussolée. La nouvelle venue lui sourit et elle répondit à son sourire avant d'être surprise par son étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact avant d'éloigner d'elle et de lui dire :

-Bon retour parmi nous Lieutenant Quinn Fabray.

_L'équipe est au complet, je suis complétement perdue. A peine deux jours et je suis déjà complètement déprimée. La mort de Jake m'a plus atteinte que je le pensais, Puck ne me parle plus mais ça, je m'en fous. On se ressemble à un certain point, j'aurais surement réagi pareil que lui. __Mais je suis surtout surpris et inquiète par l'étrange comportement de Brittany, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me frapper mais je ne pense pas qu'elle est saisie le fait que je voulais qu'elle reste pour ne pas être en danger, elle n'est presque jamais sortie du camp, c'est presque du suicide. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention à elle. Si elle meurt, je n'hésiterais pas à me tirer une balle dans le crâne, la vie serait trop insupportable sans elle. __Et puis Quinn. Comment-a-telle fait pour s'en remettre aussi vite ?_

_J'ai peur mais l'équipe est prête et je ne peux pas faire machine arrière. La vie de Rachel pèse sur mes épaules ainsi que le regard accusateur de Quinn. Je n'ai pas le droit au moindre faux pas. _

_11/01/2040_

_Générale Santana Lopez._

* * *

**La semaine prochaine arrive le Chapitre Huit! On en sera un peu plus sur Rachel et sur une mystérieuse Katherine ;)**

**A la prochaine tout le monde!**


	9. Chapter 8: Compagnon de cellule

**Chapitre Huit les amis! Il est court mais je l'utilise pour introduire un nouveau personnage que vous reconnaîtrez surement!**

**Merci pour les reviews qui me font plaisirs! **

**Bonne lecture et allez un petit effort, laissez un REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Chapitre Huit : Compagnon de cellule.**_

Elle marchait sans faire de bruit, jetant des regards experts dans les alentours, elle encocha une flèche, sachant très bien qu'il traînait dans le coin. Elle l'avait entendu courir aussi facilement qu'elle aurait pu entendre un troupeau d'éléphants. Elle souffla sur une mèche qui lui cachait la vue avant d'avancer vers la forêt complètement brûlée. Elle se souvenait de cet incendie, elle était avec son compagnon quand il s'était produit. Elle secoua vivement la tête, évitant de repenser à son ancien amant. Elle toucha la surface noircie d'un tronc et fixa les traces au sol. Les empreintes étaient récentes dans les cendres. Elle entendit un craquement à sa droite et elle tira sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Un oiseau s'écrasa au sol, une flèche transperçant son frêle petit corps. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour récupérer son précieux projectile.

Elle se releva et rajusta son carquois contre son dos, son regard inspectait le moindre détail du paysage. Elle avait un regard de faucon, rien ne lui échappait. Du genre, le bout de bras qu'elle venait de voir passer à travers le tas d'arbres carbonisés. Elle calcula la force du vent et banda son arc. Elle siffla et elle avait une fenêtre de tir. La flèche siffla l'air et vint se figer dans l'œil de son agresseur qui s'écroula au sol sans un bruit. Elle le rejoignit au pas de course et dévisagea le corps de son ancien partenaire sans aucun remords. Elle retira la flèche, non sans se salir les mains. Elle soupira et elle sentit quelque chose de froid s'enfoncer profondément dans sa taille, elle hoqueta de douleur avant de sentir une main lui bâillonner la bouche. Elle eut soudainement peur et mordit dans la chair, sentant le goût métallique du sang emplir sa bouche.

-Calme-toi, je t'en supplie.

Elle se débattit de plus belle en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui la maintenait. Il retourna le couteau dans la plaie et son hurlement fut étouffé par sa main.

-Katherine, c'est pour ton bien.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude entre les côtes mais elle se heurta à un gilet par balles. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle.

-Alors ?

-Je la tiens mais elle a tué le Soldat D.

-Il était plus encombrant qu'autre chose, endors-la je ne veux pas de problèmes.

-Bien Mon Lieutenant.

Elle essaya de regarder la personne qui venait de donner l'ordre mais elle ne vit qu'une masse de cheveux blonds. Elle sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille et elle se figea.

-Désolé Katerina, je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

La seringue se planta avec force dans son cou, elle glapit de surprise avant de grimacer en sentant le liquide se répandre dans ses veines. Elle papillonna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'écrouler au sol, elle vit une paire de bottes s'arrêtait devant elle et elle hurla en sentant un pied s'enfoncer avec brutalité dans son abdomen.

**OOOO**

Tout était noir, elle ne voyait rien. Elle somnolait encore, se sentant malade. Sa bouche était pâteuse, et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger la langue. Elle entendait des bribes de conversation autour d'elle mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle savait très bien où elle se trouvait et où on l'amenait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de la cagouler pour ça.

-Alors Kat, on se réveille ?

Elle n'avait pas la force de répondre, le sédatif faisant encore effet. Elle préféra s'allonger sur le côté mais elle se heurta à un corps. Elle entendit comme un rire mais il ne provenait pas de la personne à côté d'elle mais en face d'elle. Au contraire, son voisin l'aida à se redresser, elle reconnut immédiatement son odeur.

-Alors Kat ? On aimerait bien des réponses nous.

-Des… Des réponses… Sur quoi ?

-Pourquoi, toi et le Lieutenant Gilbert avaient fui le camp Sud.

Katherine eut des rapides flashes, Eliott qui s'en allait chercher un abri, ses Hommes qui ne faisaient rien pour être discrets et elle cachait derrière un rocher. Elle se souvenait seulement des loups et du sang qui avait maculé son visage et ses vêtements. Son regard horrifié sur les membres déchiquetés et les visages horrifiés de ses compagnons.

-Tu devrais connaitre la réponse Caro.

-Ah ? Vraiment ?

-C'est un enfer là-bas ! On étouffe, c'est un vrai camp de concentration !

-Tu exagères ! Tu voulais quitter ce camp depuis le début. Rejoindre les rebelles depuis le début.

-Eh bien regarde-moi ! J'en suis une maintenant et j'ai tué ton petit Damon.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû…. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Soudain, la lumière agressa ses yeux et elle essaya de cacher son visage avec ses mains mais celles-ci étaient attachées au banc. Elle sentit une main parcourir ses cheveux, elle frissonna à son contact. Elle osa enfin tourner son regard vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, si calme et froid. Elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite en le voyant, elle n'y pouvait rien.

-Et on va où au juste ?

-Camp Sud, Le Général veut que tu sois jugée comme il se doit.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il veut te voir au bout du corde lâcha son voisin de gauche.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour…

Soudain, elle eut le souffle coupé et se sentit projetée contre le la paroi en bois de la charrette mais ses mains étaient toujours solidement attachée au banc et elle hurla quand elle sentit son poignet se briser sous le choc. Elle entendit comme des coups de feu puis des cris. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, la douleur faisant couler les larmes sur ses joues, elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul en tombant face au visage déchiqueté de Caroline et elle se retint de vomir ce qu'il lui restait de repas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger la tête et elle ne pouvait supporter la vue de ces lambeaux de chair. Des gémissements, elle fit tout pour regarder d'où il venait mais ses bras lui cachaient la vue, le corps en face d'elle fut dégagé sur le côté et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua le bras coincé sous sa chaussure. Elle entendit une forte toux puis une main s'empara de ses menottes, les détachants rapidement. Elle se releva péniblement, s'empêchant de fixer les cadavres sanglants autour d'elle, l'odeur était déjà insupportable, elle ne voulait pas s'en infliger plus. On la soutenait et la lumière du jour lui brûla les yeux, elle cacha son nez et sa bouche de sa main, la fumée dense lui irritait la gorge. Elle toussa à mainte reprise avant de tourner un regard incertain vers son sauveur, c'était _lui._

Ils se tournèrent brusquement vers l'avant du convoi en entendant des bruits de pas. Il la fixa avant de l'embrasser avec cette même tendresse qu'elle avait tant aimé avant de l'amener vers un arbre et de la faire asseoir derrière. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas s'endormir en sentant la tiédeur du sang contre sa tempe. Elle jeta un regard à son compagnon qu'il lui murmura un simple Adieu avant de s'emparer de son arme, elle voulut lui dire de rester mais elle se figea net en voyant le bout de métal enfoncé dans sa chair. Plus personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant partir vers une mort certaine.

Elle entendit des voix et reconnut tout de suite les voix. Du Russe, c'étaient les bandits du Sud. Ceux qu'elle et Eliott avaient été censés tuer.

Un coup de feu retentit, et elle ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler en imaginant son corps inerte au sol.

-Mort. Toi, vas chercher fille ! Elle censée être dans alentours !

Des pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle serra la mâchoire et pria pour ne pas qu'il la trouve.

Elle ferme les yeux quand elle entendit la brindille craquer derrière elle et dans un cri de désespoir, elle bondit sur son ennemi, le cramponnant presque à l'étouffer, elle lui mordit l'oreille pour le déstabiliser puis le frappa au plexus solaire avant de lui balayer les jambes et de le frapper au niveau de la trachée. Il s'écroula, en manque d'air. Elle vit deux autres Russes charger vers elle, elle cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche et attaqua le premier, le frappant à la tempe avant de se baisser pour éviter un coup puis lui asséna un coup du droit en pleine mâchoire. Le deuxième essaya de l'attaquer avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt mais elle le retourna contre lui d'une simple pression au niveau du poignet, le plantant dans la carotide, elle le retira rapidement, le sang giclant sur ses mains.

Sa première victime avait disparue, elle tendit l'oreille, son couteau dans sa main poisseuse de sang. Elle entendit une nouvelle fois un bruit de brindille puis une douleur sourde. Elle baissa son regard vers son abdomen et y trouva le manche d'un couteau. Elle leva les yeux vers la rangée de sapins en face d'elle, son regard ne lâchant pas le Russe jouant avec ses projectiles. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconsciente.

**OOOOOO**

Elle se réveilla contre une surface gelée et horriblement dure. Elle ouvrit les yeux et paniqua en remarquant l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un endroit humide, en mauvais état avec une horrible odeur de cadavre. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et porta une main à son flanc, remarquant le bandage, son poignet était toujours cassé et elle fit l'erreur de le bouger. Elle jura avant d'entendre un bruit de chaise, elle redressa la tête et observa la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle semblait vraiment malade, d'ici elle pouvait voir la sueur maculer son front à cause de la fièvre, son genou était entourée d'un bandage sale, surement infecté. Elle se leva et marcha doucement vers elle. Derrière les cheveux crasseux, se cachait un visage détruit, vide de toute émotion. La jeune fille tourna un regard souffrant vers elle et Katherine posa une main sur son épaule et elle vit le regard horrifiée de la brunette.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais elle entendit comme un soupir, elle se pencha vers son oreille.

-Quinn…

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle s'appelait Quinn ? Elle remarqua les plaques militaires au sol, elle les ramassa, fixant le nom inscrit dessus.

_Officier Rachel Berry, Camp de Yosemite Nord._

Cette fille s'appelait Rachel alors pourquoi prononcer le nom Quinn ? Elle ne comprenait absolument rien et se demandait si la torture ne l'avait pas rendue folle.

-Excuse-moi mais… Mais qui est Quinn ?

A peine avait-elle posé la question que la brune se jeta sur elle, essayant de la frapper. Elle hurla en sentant son poing s'enfoncer dans ses cotes mais elle reprit le contrôle de la situation et remit la brunette sur la chaise même si celle-ci se démenait comme un beau diable.

-Reste tranquille, je ne te veux aucun mal !

Elle put lire la peur et la souffrance dans son regard et elle fut frappée par la dure réalité.

Stefan était mort, elle n'avait plus rien.

-Ecoute Rachel Berry je vais m'occuper de toi.

-Tu ne peux pas, va-t'en avant qu'ils ne t'emmènent dans leur salle.

-Quoi ?

-VA-T'EN !

Elle fronça les sourcils avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et que deux brigands déboulèrent dans la salle. Katherine prit peur et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle essaya de se débattre mais ils l'agrippèrent par les bras et l'un des deux la frappa avec une matraque à l'arrière du crâne.

**OOOOO**

-Un problème Santana ? s'inquiéta Quinn

La brune sursauta avant de sourire, gênée, à son amie qui avait déjà grimpé sur son cheval, prête à partir. Le reste de la troupe l'était aussi.

Santana secoua la tête avant de prendre appui et de s'installer sur sa selle. Son cheval s'ébroua et elle lui lança un regard incertain.

-Tout va bien ?

Quinn s'était rapprochée d'elle et la Latina leva les yeux vers le vol de corbeau qui déchirait le ciel. Elle déglutit difficilement.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

** A la semaine prochaine pour le _chapitre Neuf: Nightmares!_**

**Bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Nightmares

**Chapitre Neuf! Un chapitre dont j'ai pris vraiment plaisir écrire pendant une soirée entière!  
Bon il est un peu court, je sais mais je vous promets que les autres seront un peu plus longs.**

**Bref, ce chapitre si va parler de Marley Rose, on apprendra un peu plus sur son étrange attitude.  
J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez de laisser un petit Review!**

* * *

_**Chapitre Neuf: Nightmares **_

On n'entendait que les sabots fouler le sol, les feuilles mortes tombaient en silence alors qu'on pouvait entendre les ronces s'enrouler autour des troncs telles des serpents. Les loups étaient discrets et se cachaient dans leur tanière.  
On pourrait croire à un beau paysage sauvage, magique, tranquille mais la nature était telle une bête tapie dans l'ombre qui n'hésitait pas à sortir les crocs à tout moment, jouant avec vos nerfs.  
Il était dur de croire qu'avant cela, il existait des villes, des routes, une population de plus de sept milliards d'habitants. Maintenant les villes n'étaient que ruines, les routes n'étaient plus et les rares survivants se comptaient en millions, que quelques deux millions de survivants.  
Ils ne pouvaient plus lutter pour leur monde et devait s'accommoder de celui-ci depuis maintenant quinze ans.  
Il y eut de nombreux bruits dans les fourrés et un simple geste de la main fit stopper le convoi.  
Un simple bruit de bottes et un simple regard vers les fourrés. Une arme que l'on charge et que l'on braque sur l'endroit en question. Un cœur qui bat à un rythme contrôlé, un souffle régulier, un regard perçant et calculateur.  
Un simple bruit de coup de feu atténué par un silencieux et des pas rapides mais discrets vers la flaque de sang qui s'étendait dans les feuillages. Ceux-ci écartés, ils laissèrent vue à un cadavre de renard, la truffe en sang, le pelage souillé par ce liquide rouge.  
On porta son corps avant de l'enrouler dans un grand sac de toile bleue qu'on attacha à l'arrière d'une des montures.  
La personne redonna le signal et le convoi reprit sa route, silencieux.  
C'est ainsi que Quinn voyait les choses. Des silhouettes vagues, le silence, la nature sauvage.  
Elle ne cherchait pas les détails, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Aujourd'hui, la vie n'avait aucun sens pour elle à part souffrir de la famine et de fuir la dangereuse forêt. Elle ne se souciait même plus des personnes qui l'entouraient, elle n'écoutait personne, elle ne voyait personne.  
Seul lui importait cette alliance à son doigt, cette promesse d'avenir qu'elle voulait à tout prix tenir. Elle ne rêvait que de ça, chaque nuit, à chaque heure, à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux que les images la hantaient déjà.  
Elle caressa distraitement la crinière de sa monture, ce cheval au pelage sombre, couleur de nuit qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort. Elle ne s'inquiétait même plus de son état. Elle...

Un cri retentit soudainement, faisant retourner toute la troupe.

Marley était tombée de son cheval, elle avait reculé jusqu'à un tronc entouré de lianes. Ses cheveux cachaient la plus grande partie de son visage, son souffle semblait saccadé et son regard était fou.  
La blonde suivit son regard mais ne vit absolument rien. La brune semblait pourtant fixer quelque chose avec une peur panique. Qu'était-ce? Que voyait-elle?  
Malgré le fait qu'elle était intriguée par son comportement, elle n'avait aucune envie de poser la question, elle voulait seulement que le problème ce règle vite et qu'ils puissent reprendre la route.  
Elle regarda donc avec un certain agacement Lynn descendre de son cheval, approchant doucement Marley, la prenant dans ses bras. Elle était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais la brune ne détachait pas son regard de la _chose_. Le brun semblait s'en inquiéter. Il continuait de la raisonner mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, il se redressa et fixa les arbres en face de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Il connaissait cet endroit, ses pas étaient lents, presque hésitants mais il finit par toucher le tronc et s'appuyer dessus. Maintenant, maintenant il savait ce que voyait  
Marley et il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

A peine s'était-il rappelé qu'il entendit sa voix derrière lui, un simple murmure qui fit revenir de nombreux souvenirs oubliés.

Matt Rose, jeune soldat sous le commandement de Santana Lopez, était un soldat compétent pour seulement dix-huit ans. On se souvenait de lui comme un bon gars, gentil et honnête. Un simple garçon qui n'avait pas eu de chance. Souvent en se souvenant de lui, on pensait à sa sœur, Marley Rose. Jeune soldat, anéantie. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette fille d'il y a plusieurs années.

En une nuit, toute sa vie lui avait filé entre les doigts. Une nuit de cauchemars.

_Il faisait encore froid en ce mois de décembre, trois silhouettes cachées dans de grands manteaux se frayaient un passage dans l'épaisse couche de neige. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés depuis deux jours, de peur de mourir de froid. Leurs dents claquer les unes contres les autres, ils tremblaient de tout leur corps et ils n'osaient plus toucher leurs armes sans porter de gants. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé que la mission serait aussi dure. Il n'était question que de rapporter ce qu'il restait de la cargaison de nourriture perdue vers l'ouest. _

_Ils l'avaient trouvé facilement et ne rentraient pas les mains vides mais une forte tempête les avait pris de court et ils avaient de nombreux jours de retard et l'épaisse couche de neige n'arrangeait rien. Comment savoir s'ils marchaient sur une ronce ou racine dangereuse? Ils devaient jouer la carte de la chance. _

_Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques jours de marche avant d'arriver au camp. La nuit commençait à tomber et ils n'y tenaient plus, leurs lèvres gercées saignaient, leurs paupières croulaient sous la fatigue. Ce fut celui qui était en tête qui indiqua une grotte non loin de la route, elle n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres. Les deux autres soldats étaient tout de même soucieux et hésitaient mais il fallait voir la vérité en face, s'ils continuaient, ils mourraient dans le froid. _

_Il sortit un couteau de sa poche avant de jeter un regard vers les deux autres soldats puis il grava une croix profondément dans l'arbre avant de s'engager dans les fourrés recouverts par la neige._

Ryder ne lâchait pas cette croix du regard, elle était encore là malgré les années. Il se mit à marcher dans les fourrés, touchant chaque tronc avec une indifférence feinte. Il s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la grotte avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'y pénétrer. Son regard se perdit vers la gauche, il s'en approcha et s'accroupit avant de parcourir le mur rocheux de ses doigts. Les traces de sang et de mains étaient encore présentes. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

_Ryder et Marley étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. La main gantée du brun parcourant les cheveux de son amante. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et ferma les yeux, savourant ce contact. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi avant de poser sa tête contre la surface glacée, il fut vite emporté par le sommeil._

_En face de lui, se trouvait le troisième soldat qui les regardait avec un regard protecteur et bienveillant. J'aimais il n'avait vu sa sœur si heureuse en présence d'un autre homme que lui. Il avait confiance en Ryder et il lui avait donné sa parole de ne jamais la quitter._

_Il se décida à prendre le premier tour de garde malgré la fatigue et le froid qui le mordait, il les réveillerait d'ici deux heures. Il cala son arme à ses côtés et rajusta son bonnet sur ses oreilles. Ils seraient bientôt de retour au camp, il pourra savourer la chaleur de son lit et de la nourriture chaude, et revoir Mercedes. _

_Il secoua la tête pour ne pas s'endormir et jeta un regard vers l'extérieur, il se mettait à neiger. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand le souvenir de sa petite sœur courant dans la neige lui revint en mémoire._

_Soudain, il se figea en croyant voir une ombre au loin. Il se redressa et s'empara de son arme, la braquant sur le paysage enneigé. _

_Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, le cœur battant, le regard en alerte, le doigt sur la gâchette, son corps pivotant de droite à gauche s'assurant du moindre mouvement étranger mais rien ne vint et il abaissa son arme avant de tourner un regard triste vers sa sœur._

_Elle devrait, elle aussi, vivre dans le…_

_De nombreux coups de feu furent donnés et les deux soldats se réveillèrent en sursaut, Marley hurlant en voyant son frère retenant la mâchoire d'un loup à quelques centimètres de sa gorge où palpitait une veine. _

_Ryder agit sans réfléchir, saisissant la bête à bras le corps, reculant son visage de ses crocs baveux. Il sortit son pistolet de service et tira une balle dans le crâne de la bête qui s'affaissa dans ses bras. Il la laissa tomber à terre avant de s'approcher de Matt et de lui tapoter l'épaule. Celui-ci le remercia d'un regard avant de s'approcher de sa sœur et de la prendre dans ses bras. Celle-ci le serra avec désespoir contre lui avant de lâcher un sanglot._

_Il leur intima qu'il serait bon de quitter cet endroit avant que d'autres loups n'arrivent. Matt ouvrit la marche, à peine quittés la grotte qu'il brandissait le poing pour les arrêter. Son regard surveilla les environs. _

_Après quelques secondes, il leur fit signe de le suivre. Et ce fut à ce moment que tout se passa._

_Un loup surgit des fourrés et mordit sauvagement Matt au bras qui essaya de rester sur ses jambes mais il s'écroula au sol dans un hurlement de douleur._

_Ses deux coéquipiers tirèrent sur la bête mais la meute l'entourait et ils ne pouvaient voir que leurs museaux ensanglantés déchiqueter la chair de leur ami alors que celui-ci leur hurlait de partir. Il essaya de le répéter mais les crocs d'un loup se refermèrent sur sa gorge et le sang gicla. _

_Ryder détourna le regard et empoigna Marley à bras le corps alors qu'elle hurlait de sauver son frère mais celui-ci n'était plus que des lambeaux de chair dont on pouvait voir le squelette. _

_Il se força à la porter sur son épaule alors qu'elle tambourinait son dos de coups de poings. _

_Il se franchit un chemin dans la neige et dégoupilla une grenade, la lançant vers les loups. _

_Alors que le brune hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, l'image de son frère souriant dans son esprit._

Il revint vers eux, l'esprit embrouillé, un goût amer dans la bouche. Son regard ne quittait pas le sol alors que Santana lui demanda de remonter en selle. Marley était déjà sur sa monture, le dos courbé, les cheveux cachant son visage. Ryder monta donc en selle avant d'être pris par un haut le cœur et de vomir son déjeuner.

Kitty lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de le rejoindre, caressant doucement son dos alors qu'il lui disait que tout allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide. Celle-ci en fut blessée alors que la brune releva la tête et jeta un regard vers son ancien amant avec regret et douleur.

_N'oublie-pas, pince-toi trois fois au pouce et si rien ne change alors c'est que tout est réel._

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues alors que le convoi reprenait sa route.

_Matt… Matt… Matt… Matt… Matt… Matt… Ryder._

* * *

** Prochain chapitre: Folie.**

**Au rendez-vous: Quinntana, Brittana et Kurtbastian! Et bien sur du suspens ;)**

**Allez! A la prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 10: Folie

**Désolée pour le retard! Je n'ai pas d'excuses, ce chapitre est écrit et corrigé depuis deux semaines alors peut être que je n'avais pas envie de le poster mais le voilà et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Jenn: **_Contente que ça te plaise! :) On se rapproche de plus en plus du sauvetage de Rachel. Je n'aimais pas le personnage de Jake alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas une exécution? ;) Donc voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire!_

* * *

_**Chapitre Dix : Folie.**_

La nuit rendait la forêt paisible, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à part quelques grillons mais ce n'était pas perturbant pour autant. La chaleur était toujours là et il était dur de ne pas être tenté de toucher à sa gourde.  
Les tentes étaient installées et bien mises en place de façon à ne pas toucher les racines des arbres. Alors que tout le monde semblait dormir à part Quinn et Santana qui s'occupaient de faire la garde, il y avait bien deux autres personnes qui ne dormaient pas.  
Elles étaient dans la tente de droite. Deux bruns se faisaient face, assis en tailleur, ils se fixaient sans dévier le regard.

-Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si le jour que tu vivais était le dernier ?

-Je ne le faisais pas avant mais depuis la mort de Blaine, j'ai eu beaucoup de remords et depuis, j'y pense tous les jours.

Sebastian lui lança un regard désolé avant de se pencher vers lui, Kurt haussa les sourcils et sourit en voyant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Et si c'était ton dernier jour dans ce monde ? demanda Kurt

-Je passerais chaque secondes qu'il me reste à te dire à quel point je t'aime.

-Oh c'est mignon…

-Tu ne me crois pas hein ?

-Si, c'est que c'est un gros contraste avec la personne que tu prétends être.

Sebastian rit avant de prendre les mains de Kurt et de lui voler un baiser, le colonel sourit de plus belle

-Et toi Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour ta dernière journée ?

-Je balancerai mes quatre vérités à tout le monde et je mangerai le reste de bonne nourriture qui reste au camp.

-Intéressant dit-moi !

-Je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin et cette fois-ci tu es bien la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

Des baisers furent échangés entre quelques rires. Kurt se lova contre Sebastian avant que celui-ci ne plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes avec passion. A peine avait-il glissé sa main sous le t-shirt de son petit ami qu'un grognement se fit entendre.

-Allez coucher ailleurs ! J'essaye de dormir bordel !

-Dois-je te rappeler Kitty que je suis ton….

-Oh tais-toi, je te balance à Santana et t'es pas dans la merde.

-Tu n'en serais pas capable lâcha Kurt.

-Pour pouvoir dormir en paix ? Oh si j'en serais capable Hummel.

-Traitresse ! Je rajoute tuer Kitty sur ma liste de choses à faire.

Sebastian ria avant de lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne, Kurt se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant avec fougue, et Kitty se décala un peu plus vers Ryder qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

OOO

Santana posa son arme sur ses genoux et passa une main devant son visage avant de soupirer, son regard dévia vers la tente voisine et elle se dit qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être au côté de Brittany, là, tout de suite, maintenant. A chaque minute, elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle. Sa blonde n'était jamais sortie du camp sauf pour quelques missions d'observations.

-Arrête de rêvasser Santana, on a des soldats à protéger.

Elle leva son regard vers Quinn qui avait le regard dans le vide, ses cheveux cachant son visage encore marqué de cicatrices. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses bras croisés, elle semblait se protéger de quelque chose. Elle n'était absolument pas concentrée.

-C'est toi qui me dis ça Quinn ?

Le regard de la blonde se plongea dans celui de la brune et cette dernière vit de la peur traverser les pupilles vertes de son amie. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher, hésitante :

-Quinn ? Tu préfères que je finisse la garde seule ?

-Non ça va aller, il ne reste plus qu'une heure à tenir.

-Ne te force pas Quinn…

La blonde détourna le regard avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de retenir ses larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle croulait sous la fatigue, sous la pression et sous les remords. Comment avait-elle pu abandonner Rachel ?

-Je n'arrive plus à dormir Santana, à… à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je me revois l'abandonner et… Et toutes ces images de torture…. Comment veux-tu que je dorme ?

-Quinn…

-Chaque jour, je me demande si elle était toujours là-bas à m'attendre, ou bien si elle est morte. Je ne peux plus supporter tout ça, je veux que ça cesse.

Quinn fut parcourue de tremblements et Santana jeta un regard, vérifiant que rien ne bougeait autour du camp puis elle se leva et vint s'installer à coté de Quinn. Elle entoura ses épaules de son bras. Elle avait toujours eu cette habitude envers la blonde, souvent elle se calmait à ce simple geste. Mais cette fois-ci, elle la sentit se tendre et elle lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Quinn, je sais ce que tu endures.

-Non tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'en sais absolument rien !

Elle gifla Santana qui resta de marbre, la blonde s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras, et la Latina caressa doucement ses cheveux, fermant les yeux. Elle-même retenait ses larmes, il était dur de voir souffrir une amie sans pouvoir la consoler. Sans pouvoir lui jurer que sa fiancée était en vie et qu'ils allaient la sauver.

-Ca va aller Quinn, Ça va aller Quinn.

-Je… Je ne veux pas finir comme Hunter.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement face à ce dur souvenir.

_Il était dur d'être Soldat dans ce nouveau monde, bien plus dur que dans l'ancien. La folie vous guettait chaque jour. Et souvent, elle vous rongeait à tel point que vous ne discerniez plus le rêve de la réalité. Cette maladie existait depuis peu et elle était très nocive.  
__Le premier cas fut extrêmement dangereux et incontrôlable, on l'appelait le cas Hunter.  
__Ancien soldat du camp Ouest de San Francisco, il s'était retrouvé muté dans le camp Nord de Yosemite après la mort d'un de ses partenaires. On le jugeait déjà étrange suite à cette mort.  
__Il avait été bien accueilli, ses supérieurs avaient été fiers de lui, puis il avait fait la rencontre de Blaine et de Sebastian et le courant était tout de suite passé. Il formait un trio hors pair jusqu'au jour où un convoi de réfugiés avait été signalé comme perdu. Les trois soldats avaient été choisis pour cette mission.  
__Les premiers jours avaient été simples, pas de problèmes particuliers mais la deuxième semaine fut plus rude, ils avaient été surpris par une attaque d'ours et Blaine ne s'en était par sorti indemne. Hunter avait bien cru le perdre. La paranoïa faisait déjà son travail.  
__Arrivé au convoi de réfugiés, il eut une explosion alors que Sebastian leur demandait de rester dans la carriole. Hunter ne se souvenait que du bruit assourdissant, des hurlements et des quelques coups de feu. Il n'avait aperçu que Blaine qui tirait vers le sol et de Sebastian qui braquait son arme sur le convoi. Il s'était relevé et l'horreur s'était gravée dans sa mémoire. Les corps déchiquetés, les visages d'enfants sanglants et sans vie. Il se rendit compte qu'il marchait sur un reste de bras. Il se souvenait de Blaine qui le tirait en arrière et de Sebastian qui tirait sur les loups.  
__Cette vision des enfers marqua le soldat à jamais.  
__A peine était-il rentré au camp qu'il ne quittait plus sa tente, il ne dormait plus. Ses souvenirs le trahissaient. Les loups avaient été remplacés par des soldats du camp qui tiraient sur le reste des survivants, Sebastian dirigeait les opérations et Blaine empêchait Hunter de s'échapper, le forçant à regarder ce massacre.  
__Arriva le jour où il ne pouvait plus discerner le vrai du faux et que chaque visage qu'il rencontrait lui faisait vivre un cauchemar. Les loups n'existaient plus, ses amis étaient morts tués par le reste du camp. Il était seul et savait que les autres complotaient contre lui.  
__Le médecin du camp avait essayé de l'approcher mais Hunter l'avait sauvagement attaqué et l'avait griffé au front. Sam Evans en avait donc décidé que plus personne ne devait l'approcher. Ainsi avait-il appelé cette folie « Le cas Hunter » qui se caractérisait par une paranoïa aigue, d'une perte de la raison, troubles du sommeil et incapacité à connaitre le vrai du faux. Le reste du camp s'était donc tenu sur ses gardes et n'avait plus approché la tente.  
__Mais Quinn Fabray lui désobéit et se rendit dans la tente. Hunter l'avait attaqué sans remords, ne voyant que des traits informes et horribles sur le visage de la blonde.  
__Noah Puckerman était arrivé au moment où la blonde s'était fait poignarder à l'épaule.  
__Il y avait eu une détonation et Hunter s'était écroulé au sol en hurlant.  
__Deux jours plus tard, on retrouva son corps sans vie dans sa chambre d'hôpital.  
__Ainsi avait été la vie de Hunter alias Le Fou Du Camp Nord._

-Tu ne finiras pas comme lui. Personne ne finira comme lui.

-Et Rachel ? Et si Rachel finissait comme lui ?

Santana eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre :

-Alors nous la guérirons.

La montre de la Latina bipa trois fois et Sam ainsi que Brody sortirent de leur tente pour rejoindre les deux filles.

-On prend la relève mon Général !

-Bien, tachez de ne pas vous endormir.

-Bien Mon Général.

Elles se levèrent, laissant la place aux garçons qui prirent leur aise, leur faisant un petit geste de la main.  
Quinn partait rejoindre sa tente qu'elle partageait avec les deux autres garçons qui avaient pris leurs places mais elle fut surprise d'entendre son amie d'appeler et de lui faire signe. Elle s'approcha d'elle d'abord surprise.

-Un problème Santana ?

-Non, rien de grave. Tu vas dormir avec Brittany et moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu déprimes toute seule dans ta tente.

-Mais…

Tais-toi et avance.

L'ancienne Quinn aurait surement répliquée que la Latina avait des idées mal placées et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle dorme avec un couple qui ne faisait que s'embrasser mais la blonde d'aujourd'hui se laissa faire, elle savait que Santana essayait de l'aider.  
La brune se glissa sous la tente et elle fut surprise quand un corps se plaqua contre le sien et qu'une paire de lèvres la fit taire. Elle tenta de se redresser mais sa fiancée ne le voulait pas et continuait de l'embrasser passionnément.

-Brittany… S'il te plait… Brittany ! Nous ne sommes pas toutes seules !

Sa fiancée releva la tête et tomba sur Quinn qui les regardait sans vraiment avoir de réaction particulière à part un pincement au cœur.

Brittany sourit avant de prendre son amie par la taille et de la forcer à s'allonger à ses côtés. Santana laissa échapper un rire alors que Quinn semblait mourir étouffée.

-Allez les filles, il faut dormir !

Quelques minutes passèrent et Santana fixa sa blonde d'amie qui dormait dans ses bras et elle pensa que jamais, au grand jamais le cas Hunter reviendrait. C'était fou à quel point elle se trompait.

OOO

Kurt regardait discrètement Sebastian qui était en tête de file, se tenant droit sur sa monture.  
Il pensait beaucoup à leur conversation d'hier. D'étranges images de Blaine emplirent son esprit et il fit tout pour les oublier. Sebastian, il n'existait plus que lui maintenant.

-Attention Hummel, tu baves se moqua Kitty.

-Tais-toi Kitty et barres toi avant que je ne te frappe !

-Fermez la derrière ! Je vous signale que la nature vous entend ! les gronda Santana

Elle les foudroya du regard alors que Brody se rapprochait d'elle, il avait entendu comme du mouvement près de son Général. Alors qu'il vit un mouvement à sa droite, il tomba subitement de son cheval sous le cri effrayé de Marley.  
Il se sentit trainé et une douleur insoutenable lui broyait la cheville. Il entendit des coups de feu puis plus rien.  
Brittany regardait le capitaine Brody Weston se faire trainer par une racine aussi grosse que son bras. Elle le vit disparaitre dans les fourrés, elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle n'hésita pas à claquer les rênes contre le flanc de son cheval et de partir à la poursuite de Brody. Elle ne pouvait supporter de laisser quelqu'un comme ça sans pouvoir agir.  
Santana hurla son nom, lui disant de revenir mais sa blonde avait déjà disparue dans la forêt et elle pouvait entendre le hurlement des loups et le hennissement d'un cheval. Elle descendit de sa monture et essaya de courir pour sauver Brittany mais Kurt la saisit par la taille et la tira en arrière alors qu'elle se débattait comme un beau diable, elle hurlait le nom de sa fiancée mais n'avait aucune réponse.  
Elle se mit à pleurer et à hurler au désespoir, frappant Kurt qui finit par lâcher prise. Elle se remit à courir mais Eliott la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda de se calmer.  
Tout le monde semblait sous le choc. Quinn se disait que Santana avait toujours caché sa faiblesse à ses soldats et c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient ainsi. Tout le monde pensait que le Général était une femme forte qui n'avait peur de rien mais la triste vérité s'était affichée. Santana Lopez était comme tout le monde, elle connaissait la douleur.  
La blonde sentit son cœur peser lourd dans sa poitrine, elle avait perdu une amie et Santana avait perdu sa moitié, celle qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. Un souvenir horrible revint dans sa mémoire et elle se précipita vers la brune.  
Soudain, tout fut rapide. Santana s'empara du revolver d'Eliott et le posa sur sa tempe. Il eut une détonation qui glaça le sang de tout le monde.  
Quinn tenait fermement le poignet de Santana en l'air alors que celle-ci se débattait.

-Lâche-moi Quinn ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle !

-Elle n'est peut-être pas morte Santana.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, son amie la prit dans ses bras et elle sut que quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, Santana avait perdu quelque chose, quelque chose que la blonde avait encore tout au fond de son être.

_L'espoir._

* * *

**/!\ Le cas Hunter est important.**

**Bref n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit Review et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!**

**Bye Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Comme des Enfants

**Hola! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre!  
Bon il est plus calme que les autres! On revient dans le passé des couples Faberry et Brittana.  
J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

**Ah et vous plait, REVIEWS!**

* * *

_**Chapitre Onze : Comme des enfants. **_

Rachel se réveilla sur un matelas de chiffon, elle tourna la tête vers une voix qui l'appelait.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la jeune fille de la dernière fois, cette Katherine.  
Elle remarqua les bandages à ses bras et elle fronça les sourcils.  
La brune lui demanda de se calmer et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant emporter par ses souvenirs.

_Comme des enfants… Nous nous sommes aimées… Comme des enfants nous nous sommes promis de nous marier.  
__Rachel Berry était assise dans un convoi, ses bras croisés sur les genoux, elle fixait ses bottes.  
__A quinze à peine, elle partait pour le camp Nord de Yosemite. Il était rare que des adolescents de son âge soient encore libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leur vie.  
__La brunette venait d'une famille qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu la chance de choisir l'avenir de leur fille.  
__Le convoi bougeait beaucoup et elle se heurtait souvent aux personnes à côté d'elle, elle lança un regard furtif à la personne en face d'elle et fronça les sourcils en y voyant une jeune fille blonde, les genoux sous le menton. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées mais ce qui surprenait Rachel était son visage innocent.  
__Alors qu'elle la détaillait de près, son regard croisa le sien et elle se dépêcha de le détourner, ne voulant pas passer pour une voyeuse.  
__Elle tomba sur un jeune homme qui la fit frissonner. Il était mignon mais son visage était sérieux.  
__Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder ses bottes pendant tout le reste du voyage.  
__Celui-ci dura une heure de plus avant de se stopper. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et les quelques nouvelles recrues sortirent, éblouies par la lumière du mois d'été.  
__Rachel fut soudainement face à un homme assez grand, imposant. Il semblait être le Général de ce camp. Une jeune fille métisse était à ses côtés, elle portait l'insigne de Lieutenant sur son uniforme, une blonde était là aussi. Surement le sous-lieutenant.  
__La métisse donna un coup de coude à un gars à côté d'elle avant de le réprimander._

_-Finn ! Tu pourrais être un poil réveillé s'il te plait ? _

_-Pardon Santana mais j'étais de garde cette nuit et je n'ai pas pu dormir. _

_Il remit en place le bandana qu'il avait à son front. _

_-Bienvenue au Camp Nord ! Vous y serez de braves soldats !_

_Rachel se souvenait du regard de la blonde sur elle et rien qu'à cela, elle en avait des frissons.  
__La fille derrière elle, la rêveuse, ne lâchait pas Santana du regard._

_Trois mois plus tard._

_Rachel se tenait sur son lit, en tailleurs. Elle fixait avec interrogation la fleur rouge posée sur sa commode.  
__Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de retirer son arme de service de son étui et de le placer dans son tiroir. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se disant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.  
__Rapidement déshabillée, elle fila sous le jet tiède de la douche et soupira en se disant qu'une longue journée allait l'attendre.  
__Elle se pencha pour s'emparer du reste de savon qui lui restait quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid tomber sur son dos et elle glapit en voyant des glaçons envahir le petit espace de la douche.  
__Elle entendit des rires et elle ouvrit d'un geste énervé le rideau de douche. Elle tomba sur les visages hilares de Quinn et Santana, cette dernière tenait un seau dans ses mains. Brittany semblait plutôt désolée du mauvais sort de la brune._

_-Les filles, je vais vous… !_

_-C'est ça... Tu devrais te couvrir sinon Quinn va te sauter dessus ! se moqua Santana_

_-Ta gueule ! rugit la concernée en sautant sur son amie._

_La Latina glissa sur le t-shirt de Rachel et se retrouva au sol avec Quinn au-dessus d'elle, celle-ci profita de sa position pour s'emparer du tube de dentifrice et de le déboucher._

_-Allez Santana, ouvre la bouche ! _

_La brune répondit négativement en se débattant et Brittany prit son amie par la taille, délivrant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci versa le reste de glaçons dans la veste de Quinn qui cria de surprise puis Santana et Brittany disparurent de la chambre. Et la blonde prit conscience qu'elle se trouvait face à Rachel qui ne semblait pas très heureuse de s'être faire interrompre dans sa douche matinale. Elle avait heureusement eu la chance de s'emparer d'une serviette pendant leurs chamailleries._

_-Ca va Quinn ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ? _

_Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle était seule avec la brunette et elle déglutit difficilement. Elle se releva et grimaça suite à la morsure du froid contre sa peau. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et ne put détacher son regard des quelques gouttes d'eau qui glissaient sur la peau si douce de Rachel. Elle se força à fermer les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer. Mais la voir ainsi ne l'aidait absolument pas.  
__Elle s'assit sur le bureau de la brunette et fronça les sourcils en tombant sur une photo abîmée brulée à quelques endroits. Elle la prit délicatement et l'observa.  
__Il y avait un jeune aux cheveux frisés coupés courts, aux yeux bleus clairs rieurs et protecteurs, un sourire rayonnant étirait ses lèvres, il semblait fixé un point imaginaire face à lui alors qu'un de ses bras entourait les épaules d'une petite brune qui semblait plus qu'heureuse, ses yeux pétillants de joie de vivre alors qu'ils ne lâchaient pas le jeune homme.  
__Ils étaient heureux et Quinn tourna la photo avec un pincement au cœur, ses yeux tombèrent sur une date et sur une phrase._

_I'm yours forever, 14 février 2033._

_Rachel avait donc treize ans sur cette photo. La blonde admira le visage innocent de la brunette, essayant de chasser l'autre garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés. _

_-Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ?_

_Elle sursauta et son regard croisa celui agacé de la brunette qui lui arracha la photo des mains, un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne range soigneusement la photo dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. On pouvait voir des larmes couler sur ses joues. _

_-Je suis désolée Rachel, je ne voulais pas…_

_Elle descendit du bureau et vint s'accroupir face à son amie, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Bravo, dix-sept ans et pas capable d'avoir du tact. Quelle conne tu fais Quinn !_

_-Rachel…_

_-Il me manque tellement Quinn… _

_Quinn ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse en se disant qu'ils étaient surement un couple parfait mais elle se donna une claque imaginaire et se gronda en disant que c'était horrible de penser à cela alors que Rachel était mal et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide._

_-Rachel s'il te plait, regarde-moi…_

_Mais la brunette continuait de pleurer et la blonde s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la brunette plongea son visage dans le cou de son amie et essaya de se calmer mais tout ça était plus fort qu'elle. Elle la serra un peu plus fort contre elle, savourant ce contact._

_-Rachel s'il te plait, explique-moi. _

_Elle respira un grand coup avant de se détacher de la blonde et de lui tourner le dos alors que la blonde prenait ça comme un refus et qu'elle encaissait silencieusement le coup, elle fut surprise en la voyant se caler contre elle, sa nuque posée sur son épaule, elle frissonna au contact mouillé de ses cheveux. Elle entoura sa taille de ses bras._

_-C'est Jesse St. James. Il avait quinze ans sur cette photo, c'est son père qui l'a prise. Je la garde avec moi depuis deux ans maintenant, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui._

_-Il est… ?_

_-Non mais il a dû partir à cause de son âge. Il a été muté au camp de Los Angeles et depuis, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il est mort mais je me dis qu'un jour, je retrouverais mon frère._

_-Ton… Ton frère mais tu m'as dit que tu étais fille unique._

_-Je suis fille unique mais Jesse est devenu comme mon frère et je culpabilise de l'avoir laissé tout seul._

_Quinn caressa doucement les cheveux de Rachel avant d'embrasser son cuir chevelu. La brunette ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation._

_-A tous les coups, il est en train de penser à toi en ce moment même. Ne culpabilise pas Rachel, il est forcément en vie. Le camp de Los Angeles est le plus sûr des Etats- Unis. _

_-Si tu le dis…_

_-J'ai toujours raison. Par exemple, si je te dis que je vais attraper froid à cause de tes cheveux, c'est vrai._

_La brunette se retourna brusquement et Quinn manqua de se prendre un coup. Elle fut soudainement renversée sur le lit, les cheveux de la brune faisaient comme un rideau, cachant leurs visages. Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du sourire narquois de Rachel. Leurs cœurs battaient tous les deux la chamade et leurs gorges étaient sèches._

_-Tu as encore quelque chose à dire ?_

_-Tu es extrêmement attirante ?_

_Son visage se faisait plus près du sien, et elle avait du mal à cacher sa respiration saccadée. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'une paire de lèvres se plaque contre les siennes. Quelque chose explosa en elle et elle pouvait sentir des papillons dans son ventre, une sensation si agréable.  
__Ses lèvres étaient douces et légèrement sucrées. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille et bascula au-dessus d'elle, à califourchon. Elle rompit contact et ses yeux verts se perdirent dans ceux si envoutants de Rachel, qui souriait en se mordant la lèvre.  
__Elle se pencha de nouveau vers ses lèvres et elles échangèrent un baiser passionné, les mains de Rachel s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de la blonde alors que celle-ci parcourait de ses mains le corps si désirable de la brunette.  
__Alors qu'une de ses mains glissait sur son ventre si délicat, un horrible bruit de tambour le fit sursauter et Quinn se laissa tomber sur le côté, elles échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire alors que leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent ensemble._

_-Une bonne journée qui commence… souffla Quinn._

Santana fixait le feu qui crépitait doucement, les flammes léchant les morceaux de bois secs.  
C'était si envoûtant, son regard se perdait dans ces nuances de jaune, d'orange, de rouge.  
Elle était surveillée de près par Quinn qui chassait quelques souvenirs de son esprit.  
Santana avança une main au-dessus des flammes et la blonde agit au quart de tour, elle la prit par la taille et la tira en arrière alors que La Latina se mit à pleurer, prononçant le prénom de sa fiancée toujours disparue.

_Comme des enfants nous nous sommes liées d'amitié… Comme des enfants nous nous sommes dit que nous ne vieillirons jamais tant que l'autre serait là._

_Santana s'étira et s'allongea sur le banc du self, trop fatiguée pour manger le reste de bœuf qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Elle voulait simplement dormir, elle n'en pouvait plus de toujours s'occuper des entrainements qui se déroulaient à cinq heures du matin. C'était invivable pour elle mais il fallait se montrer courageux quand le Général du camp était son oncle. Antonio Lopez.  
__Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage souriant de Brittany._

_-Excuse-moi Santana mais tu prends un peu toute la place. _

_-Attends, je te laisse la place._

_Elle se redressa et s'assit alors que sa meilleure amie la rejoignit à table, son assiette de pates dans les mains. Elle sourit de plus belle en voyant Brittany mettre la moitié de son repas dans son assiette alors qu'elle n'avait pas faim._

_-Tu peux garder ton repas Britt, je n'ai pas faim._

_-Il faut que tu manges ! Tu vas t'évanouir pendant les tests et je ne pense pas que ça -fasse bonne impression. Antonio ne serait pas content._

_-Ca va aller Britt, je ne vais pas m'évanouir._

_-Tu es sûre ? _

_-Je te le promets Brittany, je vais tous les impressionner et tu feras la même chose ! _

_Elle lui sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement alors que Brittany la regardait faire d'abord surprise puis elle répondit à son sourire.  
__Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance que Santana ait osé s'ouvrir à elle. Peu de personne avait cette chance. A part elle, Quinn, Finn, Rachel et Noah, tout le monde connaissait Santana Lopez pour son coté peste et trop autoritaire, une vraie sans cœur pour certains. Mais Brittany savait très bien que tout cela était faux._

_-Bon dépêche-toi de manger Brittany, on va être en retard sinon et je peux te dire qu'en tant que Lieutenant, je n'ai pas intérêt à l'être._

_-Tu n'as qu'à partir devant, je te rejoindrai._

_-Hors de question que je te laisse, je t'attends._

_Brittany sourit, prit son assiette et balança son contenu par-dessus son épaule. Elles entendirent un bruit de protestation et elles cachèrent leurs rires en se mordant la joue, Sugar Motta s'était pris les pates en plein dans les cheveux. _

_-Voilà, j'ai fini !_

_-Alors, on y va !_

_Santana enfila sa casquette ainsi que Brittany, elles partirent du self et se dirigèrent vers le terrain d'entrainement, où se déroulaient les tests qui permettaient le changement de grade des soldats.  
__La Latina avait de grandes chances de gagner le grade de Lieutenant Général, elle n'avait aucune culpabilité à prendre la place de ce crétin de Russel Fabray.  
__Elles arrivèrent face à une bonne dizaine de soldats. Elles trouvèrent Quinn et Rachel dans un coin, les bras de la blonde entourant la taille de la brunette qui semblait ravie alors que Russel les regardait d'un mauvais œil.  
__Santana se mit à rêver et se dit qu'un jour, elle pourrait tenir Brittany comme ça et lui murmurer des Je t'aime à l'oreille. Ensuite elle rirait et lui dirait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.  
__Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle vit Brittany enlacer Artie en riant. Son cœur se serra et la haine lui laissa un mauvais goût amer dans la bouche. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la blonde et lui dit qu'il fallait se préparer, si elle ne voulait pas se faire hurler dessus.  
__La Latina enfila ses mitaines puis son gilet pare-balles, et enfin prit la mitraillette qu'on lui tendait.  
__Les tests avaient déjà commencé depuis une semaine. Santana avait fait un sans-faute au test écrit et stratégie. Ne lui restait plus qu'à passer le test physique.  
__Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Brittany qui lui souhaita bonne chance puis elle commença.  
__Ce n'était qu'un simple parcours de tir, deux soldats se combattaient. Le but était de toucher l'autre le premier sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Les gilets pare-balles étaient là pour ça, il fallait viser le cœur.  
__Santana dut affronter Puck et elle le battit sans difficulté, après deux minutes, il s'était retrouvé avec une balle coincée dans son gilet.  
__Elle frappa dans plusieurs mains avant d'encourager Brittany d'un hochement de tête. La blonde était face à Blaine Anderson. Il eut un coup de sifflet et ils commencèrent.  
__Il y eut une détonation et un hurlement de douleur.  
__Antonio et Santana s'engagèrent dans le parcours de tir et le sang de la Latina ne fit qu'un tour en voyant l'épaule de Brittany ensanglanté, la balle avait perforée la chair.  
__Son oncle avait déjà pris Blaine à part et Santana se promit de le frapper jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.  
__Elle s'agenouilla au côté de sa meilleure amie qui pleurait sous la douleur. Elle lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes, se battant contre les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues.  
__Elle arracha une bande de tissu sur son t-shirt et serra le bandage autour de la plaie. La balle, heureusement, était sortie.  
__Elle porta Brittany jusqu'à l'hôpital, murmurant toujours à son oreille des choses rassurantes, elle essayait d'oublier sa colère. Elle savait très bien que Blaine n'avait pas tiré sur Brittany volontairement, il avait dû faire un faux mouvement et la blonde s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit._

_Deux heures étaient passées, et Santana attendait sur le banc du Hall. Elle n'avait pas osé retourner à l'entrainement mais elle savait bien qu'Antonio ne la noterait pas sur cette petite bavure, lui aussi connaissait la douleur de perdre quelqu'un. Il tenait à Santana autant qu'il tenait à sa propre vie, c'était sa fierté. _

_-Lieutenant Lopez, vous pouvez y aller. Lui intima le médecin Pillsbury. _

_Santana la remercia silencieusement et fila dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle détestait les Hôpitaux, elle avait vu tellement de gens mourir dans ce genre d'endroit.  
__Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et soupira de soulagement, en voyant Brittany assise en tailleurs sur son lit, la tête dans les nuages puis elle parut la voir et un sourire éclaira son visage._

_-Santana ! _

_La Latina vint à ses côtés et accepta l'étreinte de la blonde, elle entoura sa taille de ses bras._

_-Tu ne vas pas tuer Blaine hein ?_

_-Non… Mais tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que tu avais été touchée plus gravement._

_-J'ai été surprise sur le coup. _

_La blonde commença à jouer avec les cheveux de la brune qui sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle retint sa respiration quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue. Brittany se pencha, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Santana savait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps._

_-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Santana, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. _

_La Latina se tourna vers elle et scella ses lèvres d'un baiser. C'était doux et surprenant mais cette sensation fut de courte durée quand Santana se recula, baissant les yeux._

_-Désolé Brittany, je… Je…_

_Elle croisa le regard de la blonde puis elle fut surprise par un nouveau baiser. Elle la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et elle y répondit d'abord tendrement puis elle se laissa aller, Brittany entoura sa nuque de ses bras, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle.  
__Leurs lèvres se mouvaient les unes contre les autres et elles ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait, tout ce qu'elles voyaient été le regard de l'autre, le sourire et le désir.  
__Bientôt les vêtements glissèrent au sol, et les lèvres de Santana parcoururent le cou si délicat de Brittany.  
__La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma d'un seul coup. Emma manqua de s'évanouir et partit en courant dans le couloir._

Rachel se réveilla de nouveau et son regard se perdit sur la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. Elle parut d'abord surprise de la voir à cette place puis elle sourit en se rappelant cette nuit-là…  
Mais ce souvenir se transforma rapidement en cauchemar et elle se mit à hurler, réveillant Katherine qui se précipita vers elle, la maintenant contre son matelas de fortune.

_Maintenant les enfants ont grandi. Ils s'aiment toujours et ils pensent toujours au Mariage car l'amour a traversé les années._

_Quinn regardait la bague briller dans sa boite de velours et elle sourit en se rappelant le jour où sa mère la lui avait donné en disant qu'un jour, elle l'offrirait à l'élue de son cœur.  
__Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux blonds derrières ses épaules et cacha sa surprise dans sa poche de blazer. Un des rares vêtements chics qui avait pu être sauvé avant l'attaque.  
__Maintenant, Quinn avait dix-neuf ans, et elle était prête à franchir_ _le cap. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se recoiffa rapidement avant de voir Rachel assise à une table près du self.  
__Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle croisa son regard et elle sut qu'elle serait sienne jusqu'à sa mort.  
__Elle s'approcha de Rachel et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir face à elle mais la brunette se leva et vint s'installer sur ses genoux._

_-Hors de question qu'une table nous sépare._

_Quinn ria et respira un grand coup avant de se lancer. Elle prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne, adorant toujours ce contact._

_-Rachel, ça va faire deux ans maintenant. Deux ans depuis la fois où nous nous sommes embrassées dans ta chambre, deux ans que je ne peux plus te retirer de ma tête, tu es plus que ma moitié. Deux ans que tu m'obsèdes, deux ans que tu es à mes côtés, deux ans c'est trop court, je voudrais t'avoir pour toujours à mes côtés même après la mort. Tu es celle qui me fait vivre, tu es celle qui m'empêche de sombrer, sans toi je ne suis plus rien, une simple ombre dans ce monde.  
Deux ans, Rachel, Deux ans que je t'aime comme une folle et je ne veux pas que cela cesse. _

_Elle sortit la petite boite de sa poche et la tendit à Rachel qui l'ouvrit, surprise par le magnifique éclat de la bague. Son regard se tourna vers Quinn qui après une grand inspiration posa cette question, celle qu'elle attendait depuis des mois :_

_-Rachel Berry, veux-tu m'épouser ? _

_-Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse Quinn mais je vais te la dire._

_La brunette se pencha vers les lèvres de Quinn avant de murmurer :_

_-Oui je le veux._

_Ainsi cette promesse fut scellée par un tendre et doux baiser, rempli de promesses._

Santana n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller Quinn qui la tenait dans ses bras. La Latina fixait sa bague avec une tristesse qui lui brisait le cœur. Elle voulait tellement que sa fiancée soit là, qu'elle puisse la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.  
Mais elle n'était pas là, il n'y avait plus d'espoir, leur avenir était perdu.

_Maintenant, les enfants ont grandi. Ils sont bien plus qu'amis et s'aiment comme jamais.  
Leur amour n'a pas vieilli, il était toujours celui d'il y a deux ans._

_Santana fixait le nouveau couple de fiancées et détourna le regard, fixant ses mains tremblantes. Elle n'osait regarder la bague qui trônait sur sa table de chevet. Le Mariage ne signifiait plus rien pour elle, même si Brittany n'avait pas de bague à son doigt, elle était tout de même sienne pour toujours. Alors à quoi bon s'encombrer d'une stupide bague ?  
__Elle se rappela les paroles de Quinn et La Latina prit son courage à deux mains.  
__Elle se leva et quitta sa tente, filant à l'extérieur, courant presque vers la tente de sa bien-aimée, se disant qu'après, il serait trop tard.  
__Elle entra sans annoncer sa venue et trouva Brittany assise sur son lit, celle-ci leva un regard interrogateur vers sa petite amie qui était essoufflée à cause de sa course._

_-Santana ? _

_Santana vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres._

_-Ecoute Brittany, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout hein ?_

_La blonde hocha la tête avant de s'emparer des mains de Santana et de plonger son regard bleu azur dans celui sombre de la brune qui prit son courage à deux mains._

_-Brittany, malgré le fait que nous vivons dans ce monde ci, je te promets de toujours être à tes côtés, de ne jamais te trahir. Je reviendrai toujours après chaque mission parce que je ne te laisserai jamais seule.  
C'est con à dire mais je serai prête à t'offrir la lune pour te prouver mon amour. J'ai toujours trouvé ça ridicule, ces personnes romantiques mais je me suis rendue compte que je deviens comme elles. Je t'aime Brittany et je te le prouve chaque jour mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. _

_La blonde haussa les sourcils alors que Santana l'embrassa de nouveau, y mettant tout son amour. Elle prit sa bague et s'empara des mains de sa blonde. _

_-Brittany S. Pierce, je te demande d'être ma femme. _

_Il eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles Brittany fixa la bague qui se trouvait désormais à son doigt puis elle hurla de joie et fit basculer Santana sur le lit, en la prenant dans ses bras. Elles rirent ensemble puis échangèrent un baiser passionné._

Quinn entendit son amie pleurer et elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues en entendant Santana prononcer le nom de Brittany.  
Elle essaya de calmer sa voix tremblante mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'en pouvait plus de se cacher.

-On les retrouvera Santana, je te le promets.


End file.
